


Situaciones [SagaxKanon] [KanonxSaga] NC17

by Seadragonfics



Series: Situaciones [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action, Angst, Humor, KanonxSaga, M/M, Other, Romance, SagaxKanon, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] Situaciones que llevan a Saga y Kanon a aclarar el tipo de relación que les une. Kanon ha decidido romper con aquello que nació de forma espontánea. Saga se desespera sin entender el por qué. Sólo la convivencia y enfrentar la realidad pueden resolver el conflicto. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando todos sus planes flaquean a causa de sus propios instintos?





	1. El sofá

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Este fic tiene 12 capítulos, un epílogo y varios sketches que complementan la narración desde el punto de vista de otros personajes de Saint Seiya, pero siempre centrado en Saga y Kanon.  
> Fue publicado por primera vez en el foro http://saintseiyayaoi.net/, bajo mi nombre de usuario allí: seadragon.

**1\. El sofá.**

A causa de la muerte de Saga, y después de haber redimido su culpa respecto a los incidentes con Poseidón, Kanon volvió a ser readmitido en el Santuario, ocupando el puesto de Caballero de Géminis. Más tarde, con la intención de comenzar una nueva etapa de paz entre dioses y dejar de lado los rencores, les fue concedida una nueva oportunidad de vida a los caballeros de Atenea, a las Marinas de Poseidón y a los Espectros de Hades. De este modo, todos tenían la oportunidad de coexistir de forma pacífica.

Las resurrecciones fueron dándose progresivamente. Eran demasiadas vidas que recuperar y había que restablecer el orden en el Santuario, de manera que se redujesen los posibles traumas que surgieran. Cuando les llegó el turno a los Caballeros de Oro, Atenea tuvo dificultades para recuperar el alma de Aioros, que había pasado demasiado tiempo ausente. Además, no pudo sino resucitar con la apariencia y edad que tenía en el momento de morir, así que la diosa habló personalmente con él, explicándole que se reencontraría con todos sus compañeros y con su hermano Aioria, pero que éstos serían mayores que él. Sagitario trató de comprender su situación, y afirmó ser capaz de adaptarse.

Otros que presentaron dificultades fueron Saga y Kanon. Al haberse fusionado sus almas frente al Muro de los Lamentos, Atenea tuvo que rogar que volviesen a vivir como dos personas distintas en cuerpos diferentes. Eso llevó tiempo y un ritual laborioso, de modo que fueron los últimos Caballeros de Oro en volver.

Así pues, relativamente pronto, en el Santuario de Atenea, cada caballero recuperó su puesto y su casa y, aunque algunos tuvieron que hacer frente a múltiples reformas en sus templos, estaban contentos por haber sido recompensados con una nueva existencia. La Casa de Géminis pasó a tener de nuevo dos inquilinos, aunque esta vez el resto de habitantes del Santuario conocía la existencia de Kanon.

En el salón del templo, los gemelos miraron el sofá una vez más. Y por cuarta vez, a Kanon le pareció demasiado estrecho y corto como para dormir en él.

–Puedes dormir en mi cama. –Ofreció Saga.

–¿Tu cama? –Kanon se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja–. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde cómo hemos dormido durante quince años? 

« Sí, recuérdamelo, por favor, hace casi media vida que no dormimos juntos. Durante tanto tiempo no he sido yo mismo, y quiero dormir contigo de nuevo para no olvidarlo. » Saga calló las palabras que su corazón quería decir.

–Me parece que aquí nadie es dueño de ninguna cama. –Sentenció el hermano menor.

–Hmm... –Saga no supo cómo contrarrestar el veredicto. Kanon Tenía razón.

–En todo caso –Continuó–, te recuerdo que el último Caballero de Géminis que vivió en esta casa fui yo. La casa es mía.

–Tal vez –se defendió Saga–, pero en realidad, en el Muro de los Lamentos, yo portaba la armadura.

–Hmm... eso no fue exactamente así. –Kanon dudó–. Además, yo la envié.

–Ella acudió a mi llamada. –Saga presumió–. El último Caballero de Géminis fui yo. –Saga hinchó el pecho, orgulloso–. Yo soy el Caballero de Géminis.

–Nuestras almas se...

Kanon no quería discutir sobre aquello en ese momento. El primer día de vida le había dejado agotado y necesitaba dormir.

–Que Atenea decida sobre Géminis. –Concluyó.

Siguieron mirando el sofá unos instantes, hasta que finalmente  consideró aceptar la propuesta de Saga sobre usar la cama esa noche. No despreció la oportunidad de dormir tranquilo y a sus anchas. Si su gemelo quería dormir en el sofá, era su problema.

–Está bien, acepto la cama.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de estar y se dirigió a la habitación, dejando a su hermano todavía contemplando el sofá. Kanon se desvistió, cogió un pantalón corto del armario y se acostó.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando el hundimiento de una parte del colchón le sobresaltó.

 

Saga, por su parte, había pensado mejor acerca de dormir en el sofá y, recordando la comodidad de su cama, reclamó parte del derecho que, como Caballero de Géminis, tenía a dormir en ella. Así, poco después de pasar por la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y desechar las prendas que vestía en el cesto de la ropa sucia del lavadero, se dirigió a la habitación que esa noche pretendía compartir de alguna manera con su hermano.  « La cama es muy amplia, podemos dormir los dos. »

Pensó en ponerse ropa para dormir, pero al encontrar la habitación a oscuras, no quiso molestar a Kanon y se metió en la cama tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Al notar su presencia hundiendo el colchón, Kanon dio un respingo en la cama.

–¡¿Qué haces!?

–Vengo a dormir.

–Pensé que me cedías la cama y dormirías en el sofá.

–Jamás dije que dormiría en el sofá.

Kanon se indignó y se dio media vuelta refunfuñando, alejándose todo lo posible de Saga. Sin embargo, éste se arrimó y lo abrazó por detrás. Volvió a quejarse y quiso apartar el brazo de Saga, que en ese momento le cruzaba por encima de la cintura, y también la mano que reposaba junto a su ombligo, pero éste se resistió, haciendo fuerza para mantenerlo donde lo había colocado.

–Shhh... duerme. –Saga tranquilizó a Kanon–. Como en los viejos tiempos. Mañana habrá tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas.

Kanon tardó un poco en dormirse, pero acabó haciéndolo, y durmió apaciblemente, como hacía muchos años que no lograba, de manera más agradable de la que jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Saga fue el primero en despertar, encontrando la maraña de pelo de Kanon haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla y en el cuello. Durante la noche, su gemelo había cambiado de posición para acurrucarse contra su pecho. Saga todavía mantenía el brazo sobre la cintura de Kanon, y éste tenía los brazos entre los torsos de ambos, con las palmas de las manos juntas, como un niño bueno que jamás hubiera hecho mal alguno. Le pareció una visión adorable, una que había echado de menos. En ese momento, Saga se dio cuenta de lo que tenía posibilidad de recuperar.

Quiso acariciarle la cabeza, darle un beso en la frente, pero la prudencia llamó a su consciencia. No quiso despertar a su hermano y provocar el rehuir de éste. Quería que todo fuese como antes, pero entendía que Kanon no pudiera, o no quisiera, olvidar el incidente de Cabo Sunion. Saga asumió que fue algo que había hecho mella en la relación entre ambos, a todos los niveles.

 

Se levantó entonces, dispuesto a empezar un día incierto, a afrontar todo lo que estuviera por venir, pero no se resignaría a perderlo todo. Preparó el desayuno de la manera en que recordaba que les gustaba quince años atrás. En trece años separados, Saga había desarrollado nuevos gustos, así que pensó que quizás Kanon también. Mientras colocaba dos tazas en la mesa, frente a frente, y repartía un puñado de nueces y fruta troceada en un cuenco, decidió que haría todo lo posible por continuar y recuperar la vida de la que sí fue dueño. Colocó dos tenedores a cada lado del cuenco, se sirvió una taza de té y esperó.

Diez minutos más tarde apareció una figura en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se frotaba un ojo y tenía dificultad para apartarse unos mechones rebeldes de la cara. Estaba completamente despeinado y el pantalón corto que vestía estaba más caído de un lado de la cadera que del otro. Saga recordaba el cuerpo de Kanon cuando tenía quince años. Había cambiado mucho, igual que el suyo. Durante el breve encuentro en el templo de Atenea, cuando Kanon le entregó la daga por orden de la diosa, no tuvo tiempo para reparar en eso. Ahora, viendo semejante figura a pocos pasos de donde él estaba sentado, multitud de recuerdos y nuevos deseos formaban una tormenta de ideas en su mente. Sintió calor inundar todo su cuerpo, e intentó que pasase desapercibido para su soñoliento hermano. Fue fácil, porque hay cosas que no cambian y, recién levantado, Kanon siempre había sido como un zombi.

 


	2. El pacto

**2\. El pacto.**

Desperezándose, Kanon entró en la cocina. Se rascó la nuca al abrir el armario donde guardaba las tazas, cuando Saga le avisó de que el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa. Kanon se giró y, abriendo un poco más los ojos, vio todo el despliegue de alimentos y platos que había elaborado su gemelo.

–Acabo de servirte un poco de té, todavía humea. –Sonrió al señalar la taza.

Kanon agradeció la atención dispensada por Saga y se sentó en la silla libre. Comenzó a examinar con relativa atención aquello que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Identificó fresas y kiwi troceados en un cuenco, cubiertos por un puñado de nueces. Dos tenedores a ambos lados del cuenco, uno de los cuales estaba siendo cogido por Saga en ese mismo instante. Acompañó el movimiento de su hermano, viéndole pinchar un trozo de fresa y llevárselo a la boca. No fue del todo consciente del interés que puso en el último tramo que recorrió el cubierto, pero en su mente se grabó la imagen de la boca de Saga abriéndose lentamente, permitiendo que la fresa pasase hacia su garganta. Cogió entonces su tenedor y se propuso comenzar a desayunar, cuando se topó con que el tenedor de Saga ensartaba un kiwi y una fresa justo delante de sus narices.

–Aaaah, abre la boca. –Bromeó Saga, haciendo las funciones de hermano mayor.

Kanon abrió la boca y pasó los alimentos sin darse cuenta de la cómica pero tierna escena que estaban protagonizando. Cuando la realidad le golpeó la consciencia, Kanon se sobresaltó.

–Tsh... imbécil. –Se quejó, apartando la mano de Saga.

–Jaja. –Rió el mayor.

–Estas cosas no, Saga. –Kanon oscureció su expresión–. Ya no.

Saga guardó silencio. Desde que resucitaron, un sólo día le había bastado para notar raro a Kanon. La noche anterior ya había sufrido su desprecio a la hora de dormir. Le había dado a entender que no quería que hubiera nada entre ellos. Recordó entonces sus propias palabras, aquellas que utilizó para tranquilizar a Kanon y que éste permitiera que durmieran juntos.

–Ah, sí, tenemos que hablar. –Saga también empleó un tono serio a partir de entonces.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo empezar, de modo que Kanon tomó la iniciativa.

–Ahora es diferente Saga. No podemos seguir como antes. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Hay que comprar otra cama y habilitar una habitación para mí.

Saga se guardó lo que deseaba decir. No era el momento adecuado para soltarle a su hermano un discurso acerca de lo mucho que todavía se querían y lo equivocado que estaba.

–Bajaré a Rodorio esta tarde a comprar una cama.

–Antes tendrás que vaciar una habitación para poder meterla, ¿no? –Saga intentó restarle importancia al asunto que se avecinaba.

–Ah... sí, claro.

–¿Has pensado cual será tu habitación a partir de ahora? –Miró a Kanon a los ojos.

–Todavía no, pero podría ser la sala que usaba para entrenar cuando era crío.

Saga lamentó que Kanon encontrase una solución tan pronto. Pensó en cómo podría postergar la decisión de su hermano. Entonces, se acordó de algo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Kanon, sobre Rodorio...

Captó su atención enseguida. Éste alzo la mirada, topándose con la de Saga, que causó un sobresalto en su interior. Percibió que su gemelo se lo comía con los ojos.

–Hoy es sábado.

–Sí.

–Los sábados por la tarde y los domingos, las tiendas de colchones no abren.

Saga juzgó de impagable la expresión de estupefacción de Kanon.

–Has de esperar al lunes para comprar tu cama nueva.

Kanon pensó que sus opciones se reducían a dos: o pasaba a dormir al sofá del salón, o seguía compartiendo la cama con su hermano durante el fin de semana.

–¡Mierda! –Se levantó bruscamente–. Me voy a entrenar.

Salió de la cocina a trompicones, en dirección a la habitación. Su objetivo no era otro que lavarse la cara, vestirse y largarse al campo de entrenamiento para pasar allí el máximo tiempo posible.

–¡Kanon... hoy...! –Saga pensó que era mejor guardar para sí la información que estuvo a punto de dar a su hermano. Continuó desayunando como si nada. Apuró la fruta y el té, incluso el que Kanon había dejado sin beber en su taza. Fregó todo y salió tranquilamente de la cocina. Al entrar en la habitación, encontró a Kanon ya vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento, peinado y con la cara lavada, sentado en la cama atándose las correas del calzado alrededor de los gemelos. Se dirigió al armario a buscar ropa para darse un relajante baño.

–¿Hoy vas con calma, no? –A Kanon le extrañó la parsimonia con la que se había levantado su hermano. A este paso, llegaría más tarde que él al campo.

El mayor salió de la habitación sin decir nada, rumbo al baño.

 

Kanon bajó hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Había llegado el primero. Le pareció raro no encontrar por allí a los compañeros que solían madrugar más que él. Esperó unos minutos, pero el rato que estuvo solo se alargó sospechosamente. Kanon miró al gigantesco reloj de la torre del Santuario. Las diez de la mañana. Decidió comenzar a entrenar solo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo conforme aumentaba el ritmo e intensidad de los ejercicios.

–¡Eh! ¡Kanon! –El ex-Dragón Marino se volvió al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. Comprobó que se trataba de Aioros y Aioria, que caminaban tranquilamente por los aledaños del campo, pero no parecían tener intención de sumarse al entrenamiento.

–¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de entrenar?! –Exclamó el Caballero de Leo.

–¡Es nuestro deber! –Respondió Kanon.

–Jaja, ¡sí, pero también hay que aprovechar los días de descanso! ¿No crees? –Añadió Sagitario.

–¡Vamos a pasear un rato por el bosque, hasta la vista! –Los hermanos se despidieron y continuaron su marcha.

Kanon pausó sus ejercicios y pensó en por qué no había nadie entrenando aquella mañana. Dio una vuelta sobre sí y observó el Santuario. Miró a lo lejos y acertó a ver cómo Aldebarán tendía ropa en la parte trasera de la Casa de Tauro, y lo que parecían Kiki y Mu corriendo por la parte delantera de Aries. A lo lejos, cerca de la fuente, vio a otros compañeros de rango de Plata.

« Me cago en la puta, ¿hoy no hay entrenamiento? »

–¡Kanon!

Una vez más se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Esta vez era Milo quien le llamaba. Caminaba junto a Camus y Afrodita. El trío sí se acercó hasta donde estaba Kanon, y le explicaron que, en esta nueva etapa, Atenea había decretado que los sábados no se entrenaría, dejando libre el fin de semana a sus Caballeros hasta nuevo aviso. Kanon ató cabos, entendiendo ahora por qué Saga había actuado con tanta tranquilidad.

–Maldita sea, el muy cabrón no me dijo nada. –Dijo apretando los puños.

–Jaja, ¿tu hermano no te avisó? –Intervino Afrodita.

–Evidentemente no.

–Bueno, nos vemos. ¡Hasta otra!

Se marcharon por donde habían venido y continuaron caminando por el mismo sendero por el que se habían marchado Aioros y Aioria. Parecía que esa mañana los Caballeros de Atenea disfrutaban de un agradable día libre. Cada uno se había buscado alguna distracción o quehacer para aprovechar la libertad durante el fin de semana. Kanon no quería volver a la Casa de Géminis, de modo que decidió bajar a la playa. Añoraba el mar, y hoy se le presentaba la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo contemplándolo.

Llegó a una cala que conocía perfectamente, ya que la había visitado junto a Saga, de niños, alguna de las veces que les fue posible abandonar el Santuario. Recordó cómo Saga llegó una mañana a casa, le agarró del brazo y le dijo:  _«_ _tengo el día libre, ¡vamos a la playa!_ _»_ Kanon no lo dudó un instante. Jamás había visto el mar, pero su hermano lo había descrito como un lugar maravilloso. Fue la primera vez que lo vio. Tenía ocho años y disfrutó al máximo de la emoción que sintió entonces. Vivía encerrado, oculto a todos, y aquella tarde el mundo se abrió ante sus ojos, y se sintió libre de verdad.  _Jugaron con la arena, se bañaron en el mar, corrieron por la orilla e imaginaron cómo sería pasar la vida en un lugar como ese. Volvieron un par de veces más, y un día descubrieron una gruta entre las rocas._

– _Esta es nuestra casa de la playa. –Declaró Saga–. Cuando seamos mayores podemos venir a vivir aquí si quieres._

– _¿De verdad? ¡Claro que quiero!_

_Pasaron la tarde rodeados de las paredes de piedra, encontrando moluscos y algas adheridos a las rocas, y volvieron al Santuario ya entrada la noche, con cuidado de que nadie se percatara de la presencia de Kanon. Desde pequeños idearon un sistema para moverse por el Santuario sin ser detectados. En eso, Kanon se volvió un especialista, tanto, que hasta para Saga era a veces imposible saber dónde estaba su hermano._

Entre todos esos agradables recuerdos se coló uno que Kanon creía olvidado, y que, a día de hoy, hubiera preferido no recuperar. Evocó el momento en que, en el interior de la gruta, cuando tenían trece años, se refugiaron de una lluvia de verano. Fue una tarde en que habían salido a disfrutar del mar.  _Pasaron horas tomando el sol, bañándose y jugueteando uno con la melena del otro, dejando escapar, sin dar importancia en aquel momento, algún que otro roce. Comenzó a llover y, no queriendo regresar al Santuario todavía, buscaron refugio en la cueva. La caída de la noche les sorprendió hablando de varias cosas y comenzaron a sentir frío. Tras apoyarse contra una pared, se acurrucaron uno junto al otro para darse calor, abrazándose, pero dejando libre una mano para entrelazar sus dedos y competir por comprobar quién apretaba más. Kanon restregó con cariño la cabeza contra la mejilla de Saga, y éste dejó reposar la cabeza sobre la de su hermano. Después de un rato, Kanon alzó la cabeza y miró a Saga. Rozó su nariz contra la de su gemelo y, sin entender por qué, acabó notando los labios de Saga sobre los suyos._

_No era la primera vez que sus labios contactaban. Días atrás Saga había besado a Kanon en una situación completamente distinta, a causa de un impulso incontrolable que todavía ninguno de los dos había conseguido descifrar; fue un beso corto, apenas correspondido por Kanon, pero tampoco rehusado. Aquel acto de Saga les había causado un choque emocional, y pasaron días sin hablarse antes de que el asunto se diluyera; pero en esta ocasión, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se sintió extraño ni trató de evitarlo, y procuraron que durase más que la vez anterior. Esta vez profundizaron el beso, explorando sus bocas con curiosidad._

– _Saga... esto... –Comenzó Kanon._

_Guardaron silencio, y cada uno se quedó pensando en mil y una cosas, experimentando innumerables sensaciones, intentando entender un ápice de lo que les estaba sucediendo._

_–Esto... no sé si... –Trató de continuar, sin encontrar las palabras–. Los hermanos no..._

_–Tsh... no pienses en eso ahora._

_Saga estaba igual de confundido que su hermano, pero trató de no fastidiar el momento. Kanon era lo único que tenía en el mundo, y no tenía ganas de perderle por una discusión acerca de lo moralmente correcto._

_–Vayámonos. –Saga pensó que marcharse sería lo mejor. Se puso en pie, ofreció la mano a Kanon para ayudarle a levantarse y, sin soltarse, caminaron hacia el Santuario._

Kanon interrumpió sus recuerdos. En un momento como el actual, en el que estaba a punto de poner fin definitivamente a la relación incestuosa que mantenía desde entonces con su hermano, no le era conveniente recordar precisamente los momentos en que se gestó la misma. Habían sido días confusos, pero más tarde los habían vivido como tesoros. Ahora eran recuerdos de los que les separaban trece años. Kanon quería convencerse de que no eran algo de lo que enorgullecerse, y maldecía a Saga porque él sí los veía como algo preciado, algo que recuperar y revivir constantemente.

 

Kanon pasó el día fuera de casa. Al no poder ir a comprar la nueva cama ni tener que entrenar, había decidido pasar el día recorriendo algunos rincones de la costa cercana al Santuario. Comió en la terraza de un bar en un pueblo junto al mar, se sentó en un banco del paseo marítimo y observó a la gente ir y venir, haciendo una vida normal, ajena a los deberes de los Caballeros de Atenea. Más tarde entró en un pub y bebió un par de cervezas. Fue una tarde agradable que disfrutó en soledad. Necesitaba alejarse de Saga el tiempo suficiente para clarificar su situación personal. Hablaría con él al regresar a casa. Aquello debía terminar; cuanto antes, mejor.

Cuando entró en Casa de Géminis era de noche. Pensó que seguramente Saga estaría durmiendo, y no pudo evitar sentir un bajón anímico cuando recordó que, una noche más, debía compartir la cama con su hermano. Trató de acomodarse en el sofá, pero le fue imposible, y después de dos horas dando vueltas intentando encontrar una postura cómoda para descansar, se incorporó maldiciendo su suerte. Aquel tresillo era endiabladamente incómodo para dormir durante horas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Encontró a Saga en medio de la cama, durmiendo a sus anchas, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Pasó un minuto barajando posibilidades: cómo acostarse sin despertar a Saga, cómo apartar un brazo o una pierna sin perturbar su sueño, cómo acostarse sin tocarlo, porque éste ocupaba, literalmente, toda la cama. Así no había manera de dormir cada uno en un extremo, a no ser que despertase a su gemelo, reclamando espacio para ambos en la cama. Resignado, se acostó junto a él en la ínfima parte de cama que quedaba disponible para aquella noche, pero viéndose obligado a apoyar la cabeza en un brazo de su hermano. Al día siguiente pensaría en algún método infalible para afrontar la última de las noches que pasarían durmiendo en la misma cama. Tan pronto se acomodó definitivamente en el colchón, Kanon notó cómo Saga rectificaba su postura para colocarse de lado hacia él, dejando un brazo por debajo de su cuello y el otro alrededor de su cintura.  Kanon suspiró con resignación.  En ese momento quería matar a Saga, pero e staba muy cansado, de modo que trató de dormir lo antes posible.

Por su parte, un falsamente dormido Saga se sintió afortunado: su hermano tampoco había rehusado el abrazo esa noche.

 


	3. Convivencia

**3\. Convivencia.**

Se despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado que volvía a estar encerrado en Cabo Sunion. Kanon odiaba cuando soñaba cosas así, pero no podía evitarlo, los malos recuerdos le visitaban algunas noches. Se sorprendió al verse envuelto por el abrazo de Saga, y su primer acto reflejo fue acurrucarse más contra su pecho, como si Saga fuese el único que podía salvarlo de soñar lo mismo si volvía a dormirse. Se maldijo por no apartarse de él y por buscar el consuelo en sus brazos. Se echó en cara la debilidad que experimentaba ante la cercanía de su hermano, cuando precisamente había sido iniciativa suya no continuar la relación sentimental que comenzaron en la adolescencia y que se había declarado en hiato trece años atrás. Decidió levantarse y afrontar el día.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó y sintió un leve cosquilleo en la barbilla. Bajó la vista inclinando un poco la cabeza y descubrió a Saga durmiendo apoyado en su hombro, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. «Otra vez no.» Cada mañana la misma historia: amanecían abrazados. Kanon no sabía cómo levantarse sin despertar a su hermano. Si Saga abría los ojos, se enteraría de que estaban abrazados y diría que eso demostraba que debían continuar amándose. Y Kanon no quería eso. Así pues, aguardó unos minutos, esperando que Saga cambiase de postura, pero eso no ocurrió, y finalmente el sueño le venció de nuevo.

 

Otra mañana Saga se despertó y notó una pierna sobre la suya, Kanon dormía una vez más enredado en él. Le divertía sobremanera despertarse cada día y comprobar cómo seguían buscando la cercanía del otro. Tanto prohibirse el contacto durante el día, tenía su repercusión en la noche.

 

Ese mismo día, al volver del entrenamiento, establecieron turnos para ducharse. Saga pedía entrar primero, argumentando que no le gustaba quedarse con el sudor pegado después del entrenamiento. Kanon alegaba que él perdía menos tiempo en ducharse. Así pues, pactaron que establecerían turnos, tocándole al menor entrar primero esa vez. Así pues, Saga buscó emplear su tiempo con alguna distracción mientras su hermano se duchaba. Si por él hubiera sido, lo habrían hecho juntos, pero tal y como estaba la situación con Kanon, proponer tal cosa le pareció de todo menos buena idea. Aprovechó para barrer parte de la casa; ya que estaba sudado, prefería seguir haciendo algo parecido al ejercicio físico para que el sudor siguiera corriendo por su piel en lugar de pegársele. Por su parte, Kanon entró en el baño después de seleccionar ropa limpia y comenzó a ducharse. Se frotó bien por todas partes, retirando la arena que se le había pegado al cuerpo en el campo de entrenamiento, e intentó relajarse bajo el chorro de agua, y en cierta medida lo logró. Cuando terminó de aclararse el jabón, estiró el brazo para alcanzar una toalla, pero se topó con que no estaba en la percha. Tanteó los alrededores, hasta que finalmente se vio obligado a descorrer un poco la cortina y asomar la cabeza.

–Aquí tienes. –Encontró a Saga sonriendo mientras le tendía una toalla. –Voy a entrar un momento a coger una cosa.

–No digas que vas a entrar después de haberlo hecho. –Dijo Kanon mientras agarraba la toalla bruscamente, la ocultaba tras la cortina y comenzaba a anudársela a la cintura.

–No hagas un drama de esto. –Dijo el mayor mientras rebuscaba algo en el armario colgado en la pared.

–Saga... ¿podrías largarte para que pueda salir de la ducha?

El gemelo mayor se extrañó ante la petición de Kanon. Se habían duchado tantas veces juntos en el pasado, que no entendió del todo la situación hasta que ató cabos.

–Ah, sí, perdona, claro, como nunca te he visto desnudo, ahora me trastornaría, me enamoraría de ti –aceleró el ritmo de sus palabras–, querría besarte, se me pondría dura, follaríamos y todo eso.

Kanon abrió los ojos sorprendido. A veces Saga era demasiado sarcástico. Salió atropelladamente de la ducha, con intención de encararse a su hermano y echarle del baño.

–¡Imbécil! –Kanon se enfureció por la actitud de Saga–. ¡Te he dejado claro que no quiero rollos contigo!

En su acto impetuoso, tropezó con la alfombrilla y acabó precipitándose hacia Saga. Éste, previendo una caída, avanzó por acto reflejo y sostuvo a Kanon antes de que acabase en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer en ese momento. Saga agarraba a Kanon, y Kanon no levantaba la cabeza, turbado por la situación. Agradeció que su cabello le tapase por completo la cara, o se habría muerto de vergüenza.

–Jaja, dices que no quieres rollos conmigo pero mírate, qué contenta está tu entrepierna.

Saga hizo referencia a la erección que presentaba Kanon en aquel momento. La había notado desde que éste cayera en sus brazos, al contacto del miembro del menor con el muslo del mayor.

Saga pensó que se había excedido con la broma, que se avecinaba una reprimenda fraternal, y que Kanon le propinaría algún golpe para que lo soltase. Pero no fue así. Contra todo pronóstico, Saga se sobresaltó al notar que los brazos de Kanon pasaban alrededor de su cuello, y que chocaba suavemente la frente contra su clavícula.

–No puedo seguir así. –La voz de Kanon sonó rota. Ahogaba llanto. Pensaba en todas las mañanas que se había despertado en brazos de Saga, y en lo débil que había sido por ello. Había faltado a su propia palabra de acabar con todo eso.

Saga guardó silencio al notar que su hermano temblaba. Le abrazó y le ayudó a incorporarse. Él también se notó excitado, de modo que, dada la confusión de Kanon, decidió separarse. Cuando comprobó que su gemelo se tenía en pie por sí sólo y no se había lastimado, abandonó el baño en silencio, con su propio asunto entre las piernas.

Kanon se apoyó en el lavamanos, mirando todavía hacia abajo, y reparando precisamente en la toalla que ocultaba lo que Saga había mencionado hacía un momento. «Qué desastre», pensó, «Me estoy engañando.» Levantó la cabeza cinco minutos después, al recuperar las mínimas fuerzas que necesitaba para secarse, peinarse, vestirse y salir como fuera del templo para «no volver jamás», se dijo.

 


	4. El cine

**4\. El cine.**

–¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos películas juntos? Muchas veces estábamos así.

Kanon se giró hacia su hermano al escucharle, desviando la atención del televisor, y se percató de que ya no estaban sentados cada uno en un extremo del sofá, como al principio de la película, sino recostados hombro con hombro en medio del tresillo. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente inclinado, dejando reposar su peso sobre el brazo de Saga. Entendió que éste trataba de manipularle. Saga intentaba recuperar a Kanon a través de los momentos agradables que compartieron, y por eso había evocado las ocasiones en que vieron juntos una serie de películas. Ocurrió durante una etapa que Kanon pretendía enterrar definitivamente.

Saga pareció leer sus pensamientos.

–Te recuerdo esto porque en cierto modo, tú me manipulaste a mí cuando quisiste matar a Atenea.  –Continuó el mayor–.  Quizás sea mi turno ahora.  –L e tomó del mentón miró a los ojos –. No te engaño Kanon, desde el principio sabes que quiero recuperarte. Quiero que vuelva a ser como fue después de darnos cuenta y como era hasta que se jodió todo.

Kanon no supo qué decir. En lo profundo de su corazón, algo le decía que él también quería que así fuera, pero la lógica dictaba que todo: el mundo, la sociedad, la ética, estaban en contra. Hasta quizás él mismo debería estarlo de una vez por todas. Pero ahí estaban los ojos de Saga, la voz de Saga, el tacto de Saga, para hacerle perder la razón. Aprovechando el sosiego, el gemelo mayor había comenzado a acariciarle los cabellos, atrayendo su cabeza hacia el hombro de manera gentil. Kanon no se molestó en levantarse y marcharse del salón, como pensó en primera instancia. Esta vez no se opuso; realmente necesitaba un momento de paz, protección y amor como ése. Saga se lo dio, tomando el silencio y la maleabilidad de su hermano como un absoluto sí a lo que acababa de plantearle.

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que veían esa película en toda su vida. La verdad es que era de las pocas que habían tenido oportunidad de ver durante su infancia y pubertad. Saga recordó que de vez en cuando, Shion convocaba sesión de cine para entretener a los niños. Él, junto a Sagitario, era de los mayores, y llegó el momento en que comenzaron a interesarle más otras cosas, pero dada la diferencia de edad que les separaba de la mayoría de caballeros de oro, Saga y Aioros a veces debían ceder y sumarse al visionado de filmes infantiles. Aioros era quien mejor lo pasaba, pues se contentaba con ver disfrutar a su hermano Aioria. Sin embargo, Saga, en plena pre-pubertad, se aburría la mayoría de veces. Mientras veía las películas junto a sus compañeros, pensaba en Kanon, y en que éste, debido a su condición de oculto, no podía disfrutarlas, y él jamás se las había contado después de verlas.

Así pues, siguió recordando cómo un día, quince años atrás,  _agarró a Kanon del brazo y lo llevó arrastras hasta la sala de cine que había improvisado el entonces Patriarca. El menor no tenía idea de adónde irían, pero se dejó llevar._

_–Siéntate ahí. –Saga señaló una butaca amplia, de las dieciséis que había en la sala._

_Kanon se acomodó y miró cómo su hermano manipulaba un extraño aparato colocado junto a la pared, frente a las butacas. Saga conectó el vídeo al televisor, los encendió y pronto apareció una imagen azul en la pantalla. Cogió varios VHS y se aproximó a Kanon._

_–Escoge uno. –Ofreció sonriendo._

_–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Kanon, intrigado por lo extraño que estaba Saga, y lo rara que parecía la situación._

_–Películas, son películas. Vamos a ver una. –Saga seguía sonriendo, y parecía cada vez más ansioso._

_–De acuerdo._

_Kanon miró las cajas que le tendía su hermano. Algunas tenían dibujos de animales, otras de personas. Finalmente se decidió por una que parecía narrar la historia de dos cachorros: un perro y un zorro. Saga apagó la luz de la estancia, introdujo la cinta en el reproductor de vídeo y pulsó el botón de Play. Corrió a sentarse junto a su hermano mientras aparecían los primeros títulos de crédito._

_–¡Sagaaaa! –Kanon se molestó cuando Saga se sentó en la misma butaca que él, moviendo las caderas para hacerse un espacio entre su hermano y un lateral del asiento–. ¡Hay más sillas!_

_–Calla, que en esta cabemos los dos. –Mostró una amplia sonrisa y miró al frente–. Mira, ya empieza._

_Kanon también dirigió la atención al televisor, sorprendiéndose por las imágenes que iban apareciendo en la pantalla. De reojo, Saga observaba la actitud de su hermano. Él hacía tiempo que había descubierto las películas y, aunque había visto muy pocas, ya contaba con la ventaja de haber experimentado esa misma sensación de sorpresa de la primera vez que se descubre algo._

_Pasaron los minutos y avanzó el metraje. Kanon tenía los ojos muy abiertos; parecía no querer perder detalle de lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, y seguía la historia de aquellos cachorros con mucho interés. Cuando la película terminó, algo alertó a Saga: Kanon sollozaba._

_–Kanon... ¿qué te pasa?_

_–Snf..., nada._

_–Estás llorando, ¿qué sucede? –Saga rectificó la posición en la butaca y se volvió hacia su hermano. Le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarle–. ¿Es por la película?_

_–Son como nosotros. –Acertó a decir._

_Saga se preguntó a qué se refería._

_–El zorro y el perro. –Se sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos con una mano–. Quieren estar juntos pero no pueden. El zorro no puede vivir ahí. Tiene que irse. –Elevó las piernas hasta chocarlas contra su pecho y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. –El zorro es como yo._

_–Kanon... –Saga no sabía cómo consolar a su hermano._

_Le abrazó, simplemente le rodeó con sus brazos. Sus posiciones en la butaca eran incómodas, pero con tal de mantener aquel abrazo, hicieron lo imposible._

_–El perro quiere estar con el zorro, Kanon, y aunque al final de la película se va a vivir al bosque, en realidad vuelve al cabo de poco tiempo, –al ver tan mal a su gemelo, Saga se inventó la continuación de la historia–, porque el perro va en su busca y vuelven a vivir juntos._

_–¿De verdad? –Kanon alzó un poco la cabeza y dejó asomar los ojos, buscando los de su hermano en la penumbra de la sala–. ¿Y por qué no sale eso en la película?_

_Su hermano era demasiado listo, y hacía demasiadas preguntas._

_–Por que... –Saga trató de encontrar una respuesta rápida, antes de que Kanon volviera a desconfiar–. Porque eso sale en la segunda parte, en otra cinta, está en otra caja._

_–Vamos a verla, búscala, anda. –Kanon parecía más animado después de escuchar eso._

_–No es posible. –Saga trató de escapar de la encrucijada. Su mentira piadosa no debía ser descubierta–. Se rompió. La rompieron los niños._

_Echarle la culpa a los caballeros más jóvenes era una táctica efectiva siempre que algo desaparecía o se rompía en el Santuario._

_Kanon alzó una ceja. Saga pensó que su hermano no tenía motivo para desconfiar de él y, a juzgar por lo que acabó diciendo, parecía que se había creído el final alternativo de la historia._

_–Lo rompen todo. Siempre hacen lo mismo. –Kanon mostró desprecio y volvió a sentarse bien–. ¿Quién fue?_

_–No lo sé, supongo que Deathmask._

Al recordar todo eso, el Saga de la actualidad soltó una risa por lo bajo, tratando de no molestar a su hermano, que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, y no alterar la escena de tranquilidad que estaban disfrutando: una tregua en medio de los días de vorágine que experimentaban desde su regreso a la vida.

Entonces Kanon, que comenzaba a adormilarse, recordó, al mismo tiempo que Saga lo hacía también en su mente, que  _ la segunda vez que vieron una película fue totalmente distinto. Saga quiso compensar a Kanon la agridulce experiencia anterior con una comedia para que “ir al cine” fuese algo divertido. Al llegar a la sala del televisor, advirtió a su hermano de que, en caso de reírse, debían taparse la boca y ahogar la risa, ya que supuestamente no podían estar allí, y no debían ser descubiertos. Así pues, Saga repitió las maniobras de la vez anterior, volviendo a apretujarse en el sillón junto a Kanon, que esta vez estaba más preparado para recibir el aplastamiento de su hermano. Seguía sin entender por qué Saga no ocupaba otra de las butacas, pero enseguida le restó importancia. La película empezó y las risas no tardaron en aparecer. _

_–Prfjflff –Hicieron una pedorreta con la boca al ahogar la risa durante una escena en que uno de los personajes se tropezaba y tiraba un estante lleno de jarrones de porcelana, ante la atónita mirada del resto de invitados._

_Conforme avanzaba la película, se reían más y más. Saga ya había visto también esa cinta, pero no por ello le causaba menos gracia volver a ver las mismas escenas hilarantes. Le parecía realmente divertida. En un momento dado, observó de reojo a su hermano, que estaba riéndose para sus adentros, apretando los labios y destensándolos cuando pasaba el impulso de la carcajada. Le alegró que esta vez, la experiencia de Kanon con el cine fuese más agradable que durante la historia del perro y el zorro. En otra ocasión volvió a mirar de reojo, y de nuevo se fijó en cómo Kanon apretaba los labios y los destensaba. En esa ocasión, prestó atención a cómo éste los humedecía y recuperaban su grosor habitual. Entonces Saga sacudió la cabeza, y fijó la vista al frente intentando concentrarse en la película._

_De nuevo una escena que provocó la carcajada de ambos. Saga guardó la compostura, escondiendo la risa, pero esta vez Kanon no fue capaz y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la butaca, comenzó a reírse a todo volumen. Su risa resonó en toda la sala, y Saga temió que alguien la hubiera escuchado._

_–¡Kanon! ¡Cállate! ¡Nos van a oír!_

_Pero Kanon no dejaba de reírse. Saga le dio un codazo en señal de advertencia, pero no resultó efectivo. Las escenas llenas de humor se sucedían una tras otra. Le zarandeó del hombro, pero tampoco consiguió que la risa de su hermano se aplacara. Nervioso, Saga, no supo por qué, pero durante un instante perdió el control sobre sus acciones. Se impulsó hacia su gemelo, agarrándole las mejillas. Le atrajo hacia sí y le besó. Fue la única forma en la que la boca de Kanon se cerró. Duró apenas unos segundos y, cuando Saga abrió los ojos, se topó con una expresión en la cara de su hermano que no supo descifrar. ¿Sorprendido, conturbado? Desconcertado._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en lo que restó de película. Aunque muchas escenas de las que vinieron hubieran provocado la mayor de las risas, no se escuchó ni una sola, ni siquiera ahogada._

_En su parte de butaca, Kanon intentaba calibrar sus pensamientos, que se habían revuelto absolutamente después de ser consciente de que Saga le había_ _«_ _¡¿besado?!_ _» Llevó una mano a su boca, tapándose los labios, y la otra a su frente, para apartarse el flequillo. No quería comenzar a temblar, pero sentía en su interior un remolino de sensaciones, entre asombro y turbación. Era difícil mantener la calma cuando todavía continuaba el contacto con su hermano sentado justo al lado. Por su parte, Saga quiso que la tierra le tragase. Quiso huir lejos de allí, meterse en un hoyo y que, al salir, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. «_ _¡¿Le he besado?!_ _» La misma pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. La respuesta era clara: «le acabo de besar», y se evocaba en la imagen de los labios de Kanon humedeciéndose minutos antes. «Qué he hecho», pensó Saga, y comenzó a echarse en cara su osadía impetuosa._

_Al estar sentados en la misma butaca, cada gemelo invadía, literalmente, el espacio personal del otro. Y así no se podía pensar claramente en nada. Afortunadamente, la película terminó en apenas diez minutos, un lapso de tiempo que resultó realmente incómodo para ambos. Como la vez anterior, Saga se levantó, encendió la luz, sacó la cinta del reproductor, la guardó en su lugar, apagó el televisor y desconectó los cables. Para cuando hubo terminado de hacer todo eso, Kanon ya no se encontraba en la sala. Había salido corriendo hacia la Casa de Géminis. Saga sabía que afrontar la situación sería complicado, pero debía hacerlo lo antes posible, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que restarle importancia de la manera más fría posible._

_Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a Kanon con todo el cuerpo metido bajo las sábanas. Desde la puerta, Saga hizo de tripas corazón y soltó:_

_–Oye, no hagas un drama de todo esto. No significa nada. –Saga se tragaba cada una de sus palabras–. Sólo fue para que te callases la boca._

_Kanon no añadió nada a la sentencia. Saga fue al salón, se sentó en el tresillo y comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. Por fuera no debía notarse nada acerca del incidente del beso robado, pero por dentro bullía en un volcán de pensamientos y sensaciones de las que era difícil escapar. Se preguntó si Kanon estaría experimentando algo parecido o si, por el contrario, sentiría únicamente asco. Esa noche durmieron separados y Saga comprobó de buena mano lo incómodo que resultaba ese sofá para pasar la noche._

_Los días siguientes consiguieron disimular la situación, al menos mientras estuvieron juntos en los mismos lugares. Kanon dio gracias a la fortuna porque Saga pasase la mayor parte de los días fuera de casa, entrenando o dedicándose a asuntos varios en el Templo del Patriarca. De ese modo pudo concentrarse en muchas otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con su hermano. Lo mismo le pasó a Saga: el volumen de trabajo fuera de casa fue tal que no tuvo apenas tiempo de pensar en Kanon. Pero por las noches la cosa cambiaba. Durante los minutos previos a conciliar el sueño, cada uno en su mente evocaba el momento del beso e intentaba expulsarlo de sus recuerdos. Por suerte, se quedaban dormidos enseguida, debido al cansancio acumulado._

_Pero llegó el día en que, aunque todo parecía enterrado, el asunto se reactivó: en la cueva de la playa._

Al recordar cómo empezó todo entre ellos, cómo se evitaron durante días, y cómo un tiempo después se vieron nuevamente en situación comprometida, Kanon salió de su adormecimiento. No quería, por nada del mundo, volver a caer en lo mismo. No quería una segunda reactivación de aquello, y temía que, si continuaba un minuto más sentado en aquel sofá junto a Saga, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. Kanon se levantó y se marchó a dormir. Con suerte, aquella noche conciliaría el sueño antes de que Saga se acostase, y entonces le daría igual si éste le abrazaba o no. Se juró que sería la última noche que durmiesen juntos.

 


	5. La nueva cama

**5\. La nueva cama.**

–Saga, no aguanto más. Esta noche dormiré en el sofá. –O hablaré con el Patriarca y buscaré una pensión. –Kanon parecía nervioso.

Los gemelos se encontraban ordenando la habitación. Habían ventilado el cuarto, recogido la ropa que tenían por costumbre dejar tirada en el suelo antes de acostarse, y colocado las prendas ya lavadas y secas en el armario. Ahora estaban cambiando las sábanas para poner unas limpias. Saga retiró las usadas y se las dio a Kanon para que las sostuviera.

– Mañana iremos a Rodorio a comprar otra cama.  –Intentó calmarle.

– Llevas diciendo eso cinco días.  –Kanon comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la misma baldosa, mientras las sábanas se le escurrían entre las manos.

– No es culpa mía que nos inunden a ocupaciones en el Santuario durante el horario comercial.

Saga colocó la sábana bajera y comenzó a estirarla mientras razonaba con Kanon, que seguía obcecado en lo suyo, sin prestar demasiada atención.

–Dame el cobertor azul, anda.

Kanon hizo una bola con las sábanas usadas y las dejó sobre una silla. Cogió la manta del armario, pero antes de entregársela a Saga, le agarró de un hombro y le volteó hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Demasiado cerca para lo que pretendía Kanon.  Sostuvieron la mirada del otro y, en ese instante, ambos  sintieron lo mismo. Kanon quiso besar a Saga y Saga quiso besar a Kanon. Pero ninguno de los dos dio el paso necesario.

– No puedo seguir así, de verdad.

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta de compartir la misma cama?  –Saga cruzó los brazos.

Kanon pensó por un instante, tratando de tejer una respuesta lógica.

– A nuestra edad no deberíamos dormir juntos.  –Bajó la cabeza.

Saga arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?  –Se acercó más a Kanon y le agarró del mentón, con la intención de que éste le mirase a los ojos.

– Completamente.  –El menor esquivó el contacto y evadió la mirada.

Saga decidió enfrentar lo que consideraba una niñería de su hermano.

– ¿Y no será que te molesta haber decidido romper nuestra relación sin tener en cuenta mi opinión y haberte dado cuenta de que has fracasado porque cada mañana te despiertas acurrucado en mis brazos?

Kanon dio un paso atrás. Saga había desvelado su secreto, aquello que le traía de cabeza. Desde que habían regresado a la vida, Kanon había puesto tierra de por medio entre ambos. Sin embargo, sus intentos por convivir como hermanos y no como amantes, había resultado frustrados hasta entonces. La primera noche acabó permitiendo que Saga le pasase una mano por la cintura. A pesar de que se acostaban cada uno en un extremo de la cama para evitar rozarse, cada mañana amanecían abrazados. Cuando Kanon despertaba y se daba cuenta, se alejaba de Saga, confiado de que éste no se había percatado. Sin embargo, casi cada amanecer, Saga era el primero en despertar y comprobar la flaqueza de su hermano, la necesidad de protección mutua que todavía buscaban, y era mudo testigo del fracaso de Kanon a la hora de aparentar rechazar la proximidad entre ambos.

–¡Eres gilipollas! –Kanon proyectó el cobertor contra Saga, que ni se molestó en amortiguar el impacto con las manos, dejando que cayese al suelo.

El gemelo menor salió de la habitación. Alejarse de Saga era su manera de evitar enfrentarse por más tiempo a su tormento.

–¡Tú sí que eres gilipollas!

Saga sabía que todavía les enlazaba un hilo irrompible, un flujo de amor mutuo, pero estaba bloqueado por algo que Kanon era incapaz de vencer. Un muro que Saga trataba de derribar cada día desde su reencuentro.

  
Por fin bajaron hasta Rodorio. Tatsumi les acompañó en una de las camionetas que la Fundación Grad ponía a disposición de los Caballeros de Atenea. Kanon parecía feliz cuando, en la tienda de colchones, pudo probar unos cuantos hasta encontrar el adecuado. Compraron también un somier, una mesita de noche y un pequeño armario. Los cargaron en la camioneta e iniciaron la vuelta al Santuario.

– ¿A quién de los dos se le ha roto la cama?  – Preguntó Tatsumi, inocente.

El mayordomo de Saori Kido daba por supuesto, como todos, que los gemelos dormían cada uno en su habitación, y que, por tanto, comprar una cama nueva implicaba que se había estropeado una de las ya existentes en la Casa de Géminis.

– Ahm...  – Comenzó Kanon.

– Jaja, no me dirán que compraron otra porque nunca tuvieron dos.

La conclusión de Tatsumi descolocó a los gemelos, que se miraron asustados, sin saber cómo responder. Imploraron a los dioses que Tatsumi no hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones, y que no preguntase también por los restantes muebles nuevos.

  
  


Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Saga se abandonó en el sofá para ver la televisión, sin poder esconder su decepción. Ni siquiera ayudó a recoger la mesa ni a fregar los platos. Después de terminar de adecentar la cocina, Kanon entró en el  salón, se sentó junto a él y estuvo un rato viendo la televisión hasta que notó que el sueño le iba venciendo.

–Me voy a dormir. ¿Te quedas un rato más o te acuestas ya?

–Veré un rato más la tele. –Saga contestó como si fuera un autómata. No tenía ganas de ir a pasar la noche solo mientras su hermano dormía en su flamante cama nueva en la habitación de enfrente. Kanon se levantó, pero antes de marcharse, retrocedió unos pasos hasta volver junto al sofá. Por acto reflejo, y presa de la memoria de su cuerpo, se inclinó ante Saga y le dio un beso superficial en los labios.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ambos tragaron saliva. Se quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes, hasta que a Saga le venció el impulso de abrazar a su hermano y atraerlo hacia sí. Kanon casi perdió el equilibrio, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie sosteniéndose en los hombros del otro. Al notar las manos de Saga agarrándole el trasero e internando la nariz en su ombligo, volvió de pronto a la realidad, a ser consciente de que ese no era precisamente el camino que llevaba a una separación entre ellos. Se impulsó hacia atrás para recuperar completamente la verticalidad y agarró las manos de Saga, que apretaban cada vez más sus nalgas. Tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza para quitárselas de encima, pero finalmente lo logró.

–Esto no ha ocurrido, ¿me entiendes? –Sentenció Kanon antes de salir del salón.

Saga volvió a recostarse en el sofá, estupefacto por cómo su hermano había vuelto a dejarle con la miel en los labios y se había largado como si nada.  «Por todos los dioses , no se da cuenta de que me necesita y me busca tanto como yo a él », se dijo.

 

Inconscientemente, vencido por el cansancio, el sueño, enfadado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y llevado por la costumbre de tantos años, Kanon entró en la habitación equivocada. Ni siquiera encendió la luz. Cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa y la lanzó con furia contra la ventana, retiró el cobertor vehementemente y se acostó boca arriba sin taparse. Estaba tan cansado que en poco rato se quedó dormido. Una hora más tarde, Saga pensó que era momento de enfrentar la noche solo. Recordó los días que siguieron al encierro de Kanon en Cabo Sunion. Desde niños habían dormido juntos, y Saga no supo hasta entonces lo que era el miedo a perderlo todo. Durante mucho tiempo no consiguió dormir más que a intervalos. Temía que aquella noche comenzase otra tortura nocturna a la que no veía fin.

Se detuvo frente a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, miró de soslayo a la ahora ya estancia de Kanon, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Saga, melancólico, aceptó que daba inicio un nuevo calvario para él: una separación entre ellos, pero esta vez dentro de su propia casa. Entró en su habitación sin importarle la oscuridad. Conocía de memoria el cuarto, así que no le hizo falta encender la lámpara para realizar el ritual de desvestirse y acostarse. Con ritmo lento se fue quitando cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas y tirándolas descuidadamente al suelo. No tenía ánimo de nada. Se sentó en el extremo de la cama y pesadamente se acostó boca arriba, para inmeditamente sobresaltarse. Kanon estaba acostado a su lado.  «¿Qué cojones hace aquí?» Saga se sorprendió al encontrar que su hermano no se había acostado en su cama nueva sino en la de siempre. Se alegró sobremanera al notar que éste estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se había percatado de su presencia, ni de que, una noche más, dormirían juntos. «Qué imbécil eres, Kanon». Saga sonrió ampliamente, tapándose la boca con las manos para ahogar la risa tonta que insistía en asomar entre sus labios. Un instante después colocó los brazos cuidadosamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para no molestar. Sin embargo, algo debió notar Kanon, que se movió en sueños, se volvió hacia Saga y le pasó un brazo y una pierna por encima. Saga giró la cabeza para mirarle en la oscuridad. «Eres un capullo, reniegas de la evidencia», pensó. De pronto, notó los dedos de Kanon sobre su cara, que torpemente buscaban acariciarle la mejilla, y escuchó un hilo de voz adormecida que dijo:

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches. –Respondió Saga, esta vez con alegría.

Y así, una vez más, los intentos de Kanon por alejarse de Saga fracasaron. Durmieron juntos apaciblemente, pero durante la noche, sin ser conscientes, se separaron para descansar cómodamente. A l a mañana siguiente Kanon se despertó, estiró los brazos y las piernas hacia el techo, con la idea de dejarlos caer acto seguido, tan largo como ancho era, y con ello aprovechar su espaciosa cama nueva. Sin embargo, enseguida notó que su brazo y pierna habían topado con otro cuerpo, cuyo dueño estaba tumbado justo al lado, también mirando al techo.

–Buenos días. –La voz de Saga tomó a Kanon por sorpresa–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanon buscó una excusa, pero no la hallaba. Acostado como estaba, se sirvió de la luz que entraba por la ventana para examinar lo que podía ver de habitación, para confirmar que era la suya, y que había sido Saga quien se había colado en su cama, pero evidentemente había sido él el invasor.

–Nada.

– ¿Tu nueva cama no trae un hermano incorporado?

El sarcarsmo de Saga cayó como un yunque de hierro sobre la cabeza de Kanon, que le propinó un codazo, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Saga lamentó ipso facto la broma que había hecho. Le había salido cara. Habían pasado otra noche juntos, pero seguramente, su hermano no volvería a equivocarse de habitación en lo que le quedase de vida.

 


	6. Fidelidad

**6\. Fidelidad.**

–Estás aquí. Se me hizo raro no verte desayunando en la cocina.

La voz de Saga acercándose por detrás le había pillado de sorpresa. Kanon estaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada a la Casa de Géminis, de espaldas a la puerta principal, disfrutando del frescor de la mañana. Saga se sentó a su lado y reparó en que Kanon sostenía una taza entre las manos.

–¿Has estado con alguien estos años? –Preguntó Saga.

Otro sobresalto. Kanon no esperaba una pregunta como esa tan temprano. Saga iba directo al grano cuando quería.

–A veces me lo pregunto, y hoy he decidido dar el paso. –Continuó.

Kanon tomó tiempo para responder. Dio un sorbo al té. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería Saga, si a haber entablado relación formal con otras personas o a la mera satisfacción de las necesidades sexuales. Tenía veintiocho años, y era evidente que en los trece que habían estado separados, había estado con alguien respecto a lo segundo. Era tal el grado de rechazo que sintió hacia Saga en la etapa de Cabo Sunion y el Santuario Submarino, que no le fue difícil poner en jaque a la fidelidad que había guardado hasta entonces hacia la persona que más le había amado y que más tarde le había desterrado, literalmente, de su vida.

–Sí, claro que sí. No soy de piedra, Saga, hay necesidades que... –Respondió. La expresión de decepción que se dibujó en el rostro de Saga fue indisimulable–. ¿Vas a decirme que tú no? –Añadió con tono irónico.

Saga bajó la cabeza. Le hubiera encantado responder que guardó fidelidad a quien realmente no había dejado de amar, que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, pero la respuesta distaba mucho de lo que deseaba.

–Creo que ya sabes que durante años no fui realmente yo.

Kanon guardó silencio. Al llegar al Santuario tras los sucesos con Poseidón, le habían comentado que Saga había sufrido trastorno de doble personalidad. Cuando éste le encerró en Cabo Sunión, ya le pareció que algo extraño sucedía con su hermano. Fueron tiempos convulsos, incluso Kanon estaba hecho un lío con todo, y los acontecimientos que derivaron en todo aquel horror fueron el presagio de que algo terrible ocurriría con Saga.

–Mi cuerpo se dio a ciertos placeres, –Continuó el mayor–, no puedo negarlo. No creas que me siento orgulloso de aquellos tiempos. Todo fue un error. –Saga encontró dificultad para proseguir con su reflexión, pero sacó fuerzas para hacerlo. Pretendía aclarar ese tema con su hermano de manera definitiva–. Encerrarte fue un error.

_«_ _Siempre estaremos juntos._ _»_ Desde que tenían uso de razón, habían repetido esas palabras tantas veces, que pronto perdieron la cuenta. Dos chiquillos de apenas cinco o seis años, desamparados, que únicamente se tenían el uno al otro, que habían sido acogidos poco tiempo atrás por un desconocido que les llevó a un lugar llamado Santuario, lleno de guerreros que entrenaban enfrentándose unos contra otros, en el que todo giraba alrededor de una energía a la que se referían como Cosmos, y que poco más tarde verían despertar en su propio interior. _«_ _Nadie nos separará_ _»_ , se repetían frecuentemente al principio, sin saber todavía que serían ellos mismos quienes vulnerarían dicha promesa.

Volvían a vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero la tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Era evidente que Kanon también consideraba que su encierro había sido un error. En ese sentido, Saga no le descubría nada nuevo. Lo único que consiguió fue reabrir las heridas, y que el gemelo menor reviviera recuerdos de los que quería desprenderse definitivamente.

–¿Y... puedo saber con quién estuviste? –Saga se atrevió a ahondar en la cuestión, pero antes de acabar la frase se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Obtener respuesta significaba profundizar en el daño que ya le había causado confirmar de primera mano que la clase de relación que había mantenido con su hermano en la adolescencia se había roto prácticamente del todo en aquel entonces.

–Fue en el tiempo en que ya vivía en el Santuario Submarino, no creo que ahora tenga demasiada relevancia. –Kanon intentó restarle hierro al asunto. No se sentía con ánimo de continuar manteniendo ese tipo de conversación con su hermano.

–Fue... ¿quiere decir eso que ya no...? –Un brillo de esperanza se dibujó en los ojos de Saga. Cabía la posibilidad de que en ese momento su hermano no estuviera atado a nadie.

–Saga... vamos a dejar este tema, ¿quieres?

Dicho esto, el gemelo menor posó la taza en el suelo y se puso en pie. Se alejó, descendiendo por el camino hacia la Casa de Tauro, quién sabe si hacia allí, o hacia cualquier otro lugar. Saga se quedó donde estaba, observando cómo, a cada paso, la melena de Kanon se mecía acompañando el movimiento de sus pasos por los escalones, y reparó en cómo el trasero de éste asomaba con cada vaivén de su cabello. Sonrió, feliz por volver a ver a su hermano, por tenerle de nuevo cerca, aunque en ese momento, en cierto modo, todavía había algo que les mantenía alejados. «Joder, le quedan bien esos pantalones», pensó. Dejó vencer su peso hacia adelante, mientras posaba la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, y los codos sobre las rodillas. Al cabo de un rato, tomó la taza de Kanon, bebió lo que quedaba, se levantó y la llevó a la cocina.

  


Kanon dejó atrás las Casas de Tauro y Aries, y avanzó hasta llegar cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Divisó a varios Caballeros de Atenea de distinto rango, entre los cuales estaban Aioria y Aioros. Desde que habían vuelto a la vida, Kanon se había dedicado a observar a sus compañeros de las Doce Casas, puesto que eran los más cercanos y con los que más veces coincidía en su día a día. Había puesto atención a cómo se trataban unos a otros, sobre todo aquellos que tenían la misma edad. Notó que había distintos grados de amistad entre ellos. Kanon no podía evitar sentirse al margen; era una sensación que había experimentado desde niño. Siempre había estado solo, solo con Saga. Con la única persona que se había relacionado además de con su hermano fue con Shion, por entonces Patriarca. Su infancia no fue fácil. Escondido, aislado, ¿menospreciado? Él no tenía que haber existido. El niño que fue sólo estuvo vivo para dos personas.

_Shion les acompañó hasta el Templo de Géminis, que por entonces les había parecido mucho más grande de lo que era. Desde la perspectiva de dos niños de cinco años, las Doce Casas parecían construcciones de proporciones colosales, dignas de albergar gigantes en su interior._

– _Esta será vuestra casa a partir de ahora. Aquí está la cocina, esta es la sala de estar –Shion iba señalando brevemente con la mano cual era cada una de las estancias de la casa, sin entretenerse demasiado. Eran las dos de la madrugada y todos estaban cansados. El día había resultado agotador._

_Abrió la puerta del baño e hizo pasar a los niños. Hizo ademán con la cabeza para indicarles que tenían que lavarse. Accionó el grifo de la bañera y dejó correr el agua, que comenzó a llenar la pila._

– _Estáis muy sucios, daos un baño._

_Éstos no parecían muy conformes con la idea de meterse en la bañera en presencia de un desconocido, así que hicieron caso omiso._

– _No podéis acostaros así, llenaréis la cama de pulgas –Shion exageró para asustarlos mientras tomaba la temperatura del agua sumergiendo la mano en la bañera._

– _No tenemos pulgas. Tú sí que tienes pulgas._

_Shion se volvió hacia los niños, sin conseguir distinguir cual de ellos había sido el insolente. Se puso en pie, resultando verdaderamente intimidante para los críos, que dieron un paso atrás._

– _Ha sido un día agotador y está siendo una noche difícil, mocosos. Os he sacado de ese orfanato porque el lugar de uno de vosotros es este. Dad gracias a que todavía no percibo con seguridad el Cosmos del que será el futuro Caballero de Géminis, porque sino el otro se hubiera quedado allí. No pongáis a prueba mi paciencia y obedeced._

_Shion sintió sus palabras como una punzada en el estómago. Realmente no había querido resultar tan tajante a la hora de poner las cosas claras con aquellas dos criaturas, pero la presión a la que se había visto sometido en los días anteriores, había acabado por colapsar su sistema nervioso. Hacía un mes que venía notando vagamente el Cosmos del futuro Caballero de Géminis, pero éste fluctuaba de manera intermitente e inconstante. Había revuelto cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Incluso se había visto obligado a consultar con el Caballero de Libra, cuya misión era otra, ajena a velar directamente por el Santuario. Cuando localizó el paradero de la persona que emitía la energía, tuvo que encargar que el tercer templo fuese rehabilitado para vivir, ordenando su limpieza y un mínimo abastecimiento. Finalmente, cuando encontró al futuro Caballero de Géminis, resultó que eran dos personas, y que no era capaz de diferenciar todavía sus incipientes Cosmos, ignorando sobre cual de ellos recaería la responsabilidad de guardar la Tercera Casa. Se vio en la encrucijada de tener que llevarse a dos por el precio de uno._

– _¡Vamos! ¡A la bañera! –Shion mostró una tímida sonrisa, con intención de restar tensión al momento–. Volveré enseguida, traeré toallas y ropa limpia._

_Dadas las circunstancias, y tras ver al Patriarca salir del baño, los niños accedieron a lavarse. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y después pusieron toda su atención en la bañera más llena de agua que habían visto en su vida. Se desvistieron, dejando sus andrajosas ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y se sumergieron en la pila. Esperaban agua fría, como era costumbre en el orfanato, pero la encontraron tibia, a temperatura agradable. Saga se recostó, estirando brazos y piernas, buscando la relajación. Kanon hizo lo mismo, pero duró tan sólo un instante. Enseguida comenzó a enjabonarse, a jugar con el agua y las burbujas y a salpicar. Saga no tardó en unirse al juego._

– _Kanon. –Saga acaparó la atención de su hermano. –Este hombre... no sé si es bueno o malo._

_Kanon alzó los hombros, en actitud de no importarle._

– _Dijo que sólo uno de nosotros debería estar aquí._

– _Ya. –El gemelo menor seguía entretenido con las burbujas._

– _No quiero que nos separe. No quiero quedarme solo._

– _Nadie nos va a separar nunca –Kanon miró a Saga y le abrazó, para acto seguido hacerle una ahogadilla–. Yo no te voy a dejar solo –Le soltó enseguida, tras lo que Saga volvió a emerger._

– _¡Imbécil que me ahogo!_

_Saga saltó sobre Kanon, provocando el hundimiento de ambos. Las risas de los gemelos sorprendieron a Shion, que en ese momento volvía de otra habitación, cargado con ropa y toallas. Parecía mentira que aquellos niños que ahora reían en la bañera fuesen los mismos que horas atrás había hallado en un estado deplorable._

_Sin dejar de reír y bromear, se ayudaron a vestirse. Shion fue testigo de lo capaces que eran esos críos de cuidar el uno del otro, y entendió que, seguramente, ante la adversidad que sufrieron en el orfanato, habrían desarrollado autonomía y necesidad de protección mutua. Reflexionó ante su anterior voluntad de separarlos, y entendió que jamás debería ni podría hacerlo. Ni él ni nadie._

_Poco después les indicó el camino a la habitación. Había llegado el momento de descansar._

– _Podéis dormir aquí. Siento que sólo haya una cama, pero supuestamente sólo puede haber un Caballero de Géminis. –Shion miró a los dos niños que se resistían a entrar en la habitación._

_Saga y Kanon se habían quedado en la puerta, reacios a dar un paso más hacia el interior de esa casa extraña que, según aquel hombre, sería su vivienda a partir de ese momento._

– _¿No te quedas con nosotros?_

– _No –Una parte de Shion hubiera querido permanecer algunos días con esos dos críos que había tomado por indefensos, hasta que se hubieran adaptado a su nuevo hogar, pero comprobar cómo cuidaban uno del otro le había tranquilizado respecto a dejarles solos. Además, sus obligaciones como Patriarca del Santuario no le permitían asumir una patria potestad, ni siquiera temporal–. Vendré mañana a primera hora, os mostraré el Santuario y os explicaré algunas cosas._

_Shion abandonó el Templo de Géminis cansado y resignado. Le aguardaba la difícil tarea de hacerse cargo de dos niños, verlos crecer, entrenarlos, y finalmente ser testigo de cómo la responsabilidad recaería sobre uno, mientras el otro quedaba al margen. Rezó a Atenea para que aquellos gemelos que había visto reír en la bañera no resultasen tan desgraciados como los que había conocido en su juventud._

_En la habitación, Saga y Kanon se prepararon para ir a dormir. Tras discutir sobre qué lado de la cama ocuparía cada uno, apagaron la luz y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que algo perturbó la paz._

– _¡Aparta! –Un quejido de Kanon inundó el cuarto._

– _¡Quítate tú! –Saga contrarrestó._

_La cama era muy amplia, pero no lo suficiente para dos niños que habían dormido hasta entonces en catres demasiado estrechos. Cada uno quería abarcar lo máximo posible de colchón, sin acordarse de que estaba compartiendo la cama con su hermano. Así, tras unos minutos de propinarse patadas y manotazos, acabaron en una posición que se convertiría en costumbre._

– _Ven aquí y estate quieto ya. –Saga atrajo a Kanon hacia el centro de la cama y lo abrazó._

– _Sagaaaa –El gemelo menor se volvió a quejar._

– _Así nos daremos cuenta de si alguien viene a llevarse al otro por la noche._

_El temor que Saga tenía a perder a su hermano y verse solo en el Santuario se transmitió a Kanon, que desde ese momento fue plenamente consciente de que estaban en un lugar extraño, rodeados por desconocidos y sin saber si un día, inesperadamente, se cumpliría la amenaza de Shion._

– _Dijo que sólo uno podía estar aquí. –Kanon repitió en susurros las palabras que Saga había dicho en el baño._

– _No dejaremos que nos separen._

_Se abrazaron con más fuerza hasta que el sueño les venció. Fue entonces cuando adquirieron la costumbre de dormir juntos, en un extraño ejercicio de fidelidad, pese a que al cumplir los siete años, Shion les propuso conseguirles otra cama. Se habló del tema una vez y no más, ya que los gemelos declinaron la oferta, que se diluyó para siempre en el tiempo. Ni Shion ni ellos volverían a tener presente que en el Templo de Géminis había una única cama._

Al retornar de sus recuerdos, Kanon se lamentó. Nadie les había separado, excepto ellos mismos. Volvió a poner atención en Aioria y Aioros, que ahora bromeaban el uno con el otro. Aioros se mantenía tal como Kanon recordaba, cuando miraba a otros Caballeros desde detrás de las columnas, siempre oculto. A sus catorce años, Aioros rebosaba vitalidad, ajeno a los problemas de los ahora adultos Caballeros de Oro. Le costaba creer que Saga hubiera ordenado la muerte de una persona como Aioros. Había pasado de ser uno de los mayores a ser el más joven. Kanon deseó volver a tener catorce años, para vivir de otro modo su adolescencia, para poner freno a todo lo que descembocó en la locura. Aioros y Aioria se abrazaban, se daban palmadas en el hombro, se revolvían el cabello el uno al otro, se sentaban juntos y... no percibía un ápice de atracción sexual entre ellos. Se preguntó por qué Saga y él no podían limitarse a mantener un lazo de fraternidad similar.

 


	7. Visita de las Marinas

**7\. Visita de las Marinas.**  


Cierto día, Atenea anunció una reunión general en el Gran Templo para dar una noticia que incumbía a todo el Santuario, en especial a los Caballeros de Oro, que por tal razón fueron los primeros en ser convocados. La visita de Poseidón y sus Marinas en calidad de paz sería inminente. Algunos se tomaron la noticia con especial ilusión, ya que veían muy positivo un acercamiento entre ambos dioses. Otros no tanto, pues, aunque querían olvidar los sucesos de las grandes lluvias provocadas por el dios de los mares, no podían dejar de sentir cierto rechazo. Y luego estaba Saga, que, si bien apostaba por unas buenas relaciones entre Atenea y Poseidón y sus respectivos guardianes, no veía con buenos ojos a las Marinas. Realmente no tenía motivos para mostrarse en oposición a ellas, pues no había conocido ni luchado contra ninguna. Él había muerto para cuando se dio el enfrentamiento entre ambos ejércitos. Lo que endemoniaba y carcomía a Saga por dentro era la sospecha de que una de esas Marinas había mantenido relaciones con Kanon. Y eso le provocaba celos, algo que no le gustaba, pero que no podía evitar. Sin embargo, lo que más temía era que su hermano fuese requerido de nuevo por Poseidón, y finalmente se vieran obligados a volver a vivir separados.

Kanon había fingido servir al dios Poseidón durante la mayoría del tiempo en que vistió la escama de Dragón Marino y, ya que durante el enfrentamiento contra los Caballeros de Bronce realmente lo hizo, ahora se encontraba en la situación de formar, oficialmente, parte de dos órdenes de guardianes: la de Atenea y la de Poseidón. La verdad es que no se había preocupado por ello desde que resucitó. Había supuesto que, como Atenea perdonó sus pecados y le aceptó como Caballero de Géminis, su servicio a Poseidón se había dado por concluido antes de la guerra sagrada contra Hades. Sin embargo, la diosa quiso hablar con Kanon a solas tras dar por concluida la reunión con los demás. Mientras los Caballeros de Oro todavía se postraban a sus pies, antes de abandonar la sala del Gran Templo, Atenea llamó a Kanon aparte.

–Kanon.

Éste levantó la vista, cruzó la mirada con la de la diosa y escuchó.

–Quiero hablar contigo a solas cuando todos se marchen.

Una vez no quedó nadie más que ellos dos en la sala, Atenea informó a Kanon que durante la visita de Poseidón revisarían su caso. La joven le explicó que, en cierto modo, Poseidón reclamaba sus servicios como General de sus Marinas, y que ella también le quería como Caballero de Géminis. Dadas las circunstancias, cada dios argumentaba lo propio para conseguir que Kanon formase parte de su Orden.

–Es un caso sin precedente: querremos contar con tu opinión. –Atenea le indicó que se pusiera en pie–. Te citaremos para una reunión en pocos días, cuando Poseidón visite el Santuario.

  


Al llegar a casa, Kanon se mostró introspectivo. Realizaba movimientos lentos y pesados, como si algo hubiera drenado toda su energía. Saga le observaba mientras compartían la tarea de cocinar y se dio cuenta de que su gemelo no prestaba atención a lo que hacía.

–Kanon. ¿Vas a cenar sopa de plátano?

–¿Qué? –Kanon dirigió la vista al plato. Había cogido las rodajas de plátano que había preparado para el postre y las había echado en la sopa, confundiéndolas con los trozos de pollo que había cortado precisamente para eso.

–Estás raro, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó Saga mientras cogía unas cuantas porciones de pollo y las echaba en su plato.

–Nada.

–Kanon.

–¿Qué? –Arrastró la palabra, en tono hastiado.

–¿Qué te pasa? Come bien.

Saga señaló con la barbilla, alzando las cejas. Kanon había derramado parte de la sopa alrededor de su cuenco. Algo le sucedía a su hermano, y éste no quería contarle nada. Intuía que tenía relación con la reunión que horas antes mantuvo con Atenea.

–¿Te dijo algo malo? –Preguntó–. Atenea. –Se anticipó antes de que su hermano emitiese otro despistado “¿qué?”

–Hmm... ni bueno ni malo. Sólo...

Por fin Kanon parecía dispuesto a contarle algo, pero miró el reloj de la cocina y se levantó, dejando el plato de sopa apartado en un rincón de la encimera, tal vez para comérselo en otro momento.

–Va a empezar el concierto. –Desapareció de la cocina, rumbo al salón.

Esa noche, los gemelos tenían previsto ver la retransmisión en directo del concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas desde la adolescencia. Así pues, Saga apuró lo que le quedaba de cena, fregó el plato, agarró un pack de cervezas frescas de la nevera, unos frutos secos y acudió al salón, donde encontró a Kanon rascándose los testículos con una mano, tirado en el sofá con el mando a distancia en la otra, sintonizando el canal. En el fondo, a Saga le encantaban esos gestos desgarbados de su hermano, y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco. Finalmente entró en la sala y exigió un espacio en el tresillo. Abrió un botellín y se lo tendió a Kanon. Saga notó que éste se mostraba reticente, en un principio, a recibir la cerveza, pero se alegró de que finalmente aceptase.

Vieron el concierto emocionados, pues la banda tocaba muchas de las canciones que les gustaban. La potencia de los instrumentos les hacía vibrar de emoción. De vez en cuando cantaban algún pasaje de las letras, o realizaban movimientos de “air guitar” y “air drums” con las manos. Saga notó que la tensión que Kanon arrastraba se iba diluyendo. Sabía que el malestar regresaría en cuanto su hermano volviese a prestar atención a sus preocupaciones, pero le contentó verlo desinhibido durante lo que duró el concierto.

–¡Ha sido brutal! –Kanon se giró hacia Saga–. ¿Escuchaste qué guturales?

–¡Fuuh! –Saga resopló emocionado–. A la edad que tienen y siguen desprendiendo energía para parar un camión.

–Nininini, wiuuuu, fhhh. –Kanon trataba de imitar el sonido de los riffs de guitarra mientras hacía aspavientos–. Ha sonado tremendo. Tendríamos que haber ido a verlo de verdad.

–Jajajaja, sí claro, a China.

–¡Al fin del mundo! –Kanon chocó suavemente el puño contra el hombro de su hermano.

Acto seguido, los gemelos se recostaron en el sofá hombro con hombro, mirando a las musarañas mientras apuraban sus cervezas. Saga dejó reposar entre sus piernas la mano que sostenía el botellín de cerveza. Por la mente de ambos gemelos cruzó la idea de que llevaban algunos días conviviendo como hermanos. Les parecía mentira que en el pasado se hubieran acostado juntos, y que pocos días atrás se hubieran excitado de nuevo sólo por cruzarse en el pasillo, deseando tirarse uno encima del otro antes de ponerse freno.

Cuando terminó su bebida, Kanon decidió llevar las botellas a la cocina e irse a la cama. Se arrimó a su hermano e intentó retirarle la cerveza de la mano.

–La vas a verter. –Advirtió Kanon.

Para Saga no pasó desapercibido que la mano de su hermano se había aproximado demasiado a su pelvis, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Por una fracción de segundo, imaginó que Kanon no agarraba la botella sino su miembro y rememoró brevemente alguna de las veces que realmente había sido así. Cuando volvió a la realidad, la botella ya no estaba entre sus piernas, y Kanon se había levantado. Saga resopló con energía, intentando recuperar la cordura.

 

–La vas a verter. –Advirtió Kanon.

Sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Había aproximado demasiado la mano a la entrepierna de Saga. Al agarrar la botella, por acto reflejo cerró los ojos e imaginó, contra su voluntad, que se trataba del pene de su hermano. Volvió a la realidad inmediatamente, retirando la botella. Tras levantarse, cogió el resto de recipientes y se largó del salón, antes de que su inconsciente tomase el control de su mano y fuese demasiado tarde.

Volvieron a pensar lo mismo, uno desde el sofá y otro desde la cocina: «Hacemos cosas de hermanos normales, pero no somos hermanos normales.»

  


Días después, Kanon se levantó el primero, salió de su habitación, desayunó solo, se duchó y abandonó la Casa de Géminis. El momento de citarse con Atenea y Poseidón había llegado. Ascendió por cada una de las Casas, encontrando levantados a muy pocos compañeros. El guardián de Piscis, madrugador por excelencia para encargarse de su jardín, le preguntó si iba al Templo del Patriarca o al de Atenea. Respondió con sinceridad. Afrodita, como todos los demás, sabía que la diosa había citado a Kanon aparte el día de la reunión, y que Poseidón y sus Marinas habían llegado por fin.

Al finalizar los entrenamientos el día anterior, _los Caballeros de Oro hablaron entre ellos, en corrillos, sobre la presencia del dios y sus guardianes en el Santuario. Milo había sido el más claro, al exponer de viva voz la pregunta que se hacían todos:_

_–Kanon. ¿Poseidón viene a por ti? –Milo le miró, esperando una respuesta–. Fuiste General de sus Marinas. O lo eres todavía, ¿verdad?_

_Kanon se volvió hacia Milo y respondió de forma clara y concisa._

_–No sé si viene a reclamar que vuelva a sus filas. No sé si todavía soy Marina, –añadió alejándose del grupo–. Ni siquiera sé cual es mi papel en este Santuario._

Antes de iniciar la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades, recién readmitido en el Santuario de Atenea y mientras se recuperaba de las heridas provocadas por el tridente de Poseidón, Kanon había cavilado muchas veces acerca de a qué bando pertenecía. Se sentía parte de ninguno, pero implicado en ambos. Algo le decía que la visita de Poseidón se debía a otros asuntos que poco tenían que ver con él, pero que el dios aprovecharía para reclamar sus servicios. Una parte de Kanon pensó que quizás lo mejor sería volver al Santuario Submarino, así podría recuperar la vida que anhelaba: lejos de Saga, una vida sencilla con una relación fraternal considerada socialmente normal. La diferencia radicaría en que en esta ocasión no habría odio de por medio. Podrían verse de vez en cuando, saludarse con palmadas en la espalda, reír un rato, contarse anécdotas, ayudarse mutuamente, y después, cada uno a sus asuntos. Nada de besos, ni de acurrucarse en brazos del otro, ni dormir juntos, y mucho menos revolver las sábanas en noches de sexo. La otra parte de Kanon sentía miedo a ser definitivamente rechazado por Saga. Sabía que su hermano deseaba para ellos el tipo de relación que había nacido en su adolescencia, y que mantuvieron durante casi dos años, antes de que le encerrase en Cabo Sunion. Su hermano mayor se lo había confesado al poco de volver a la vida, y cada día se lo recordaba sin necesidad de palabras. Kanon temía que Saga volviese a caer en la desgracia si se separaban de manera definitiva, pero el conocimiento a nivel social de una relación incestuosa generaba controversia, repulsión y desprecio, y Kanon no quería eso para ellos, de modo que prefería sacrificar sus propios sentimientos en pro de una existencia tranquila. Por eso trataba, por todos los medios, de convencer a Saga de que podrían convivir contentando a las normas que dictaba la moral social.

  


Al presentarse en el Gran Templo, su llegada fue anunciada a Atenea, que enseguida le hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones. Hablaba distendidamente con Poseidón, que se había presentado bajo la imagen de Julian Solo. Sentados ante una mesa, al parecer, estaban terminando de desayunar.

–Kanon. –Atenea se dirigió a él con una sonrisa–. Acércate, por favor. Sírvete lo que quieras.

El antiguo General de las Marinas tomó una taza y la llenó con té. Aunque había desayunado en casa, no quería mostrarse descortés ante el ofrecimiento de la Diosa.

–¿Qué tal estás, Kanon? ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida en el Santuario de Atenea? –Julian preguntó de forma amable.

–Bien, gracias. –Mintió.

–¿Qué tal se da la convivencia con tu hermano?

–Bien, todo bien. –Volvió a mentir.

En ese momento, la expresión de Atenea cambió. Parecía como si supiera que las cosas en Casa de Géminis no andaban tan bien como Kanon afirmaba. Ésto provocó un escalofrío en él. Por un instante pensó que la diosa sabía algo acerca de la situación con su hermano. «Ella no sabe nada de eso», se dijo.

–Me alegro. –Poseidón se sirvió más café–. Atenea y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar entre nosotros, así que no te robaremos mucho tiempo.

–Seremos breves. –Sonrió Saori.

Kanon bebió de su taza, impaciente por averiguar qué era realmente lo que querían decirle.

–Queríamos saber tu opinión acerca de un asunto. –Comenzó Atenea–. Eres consciente de que, a día de hoy, eres todavía Dragón Marino, pues, aunque el enfrentamiento entre nosotros –miró a Poseidón– terminó, el rango se mantiene. –Volvió a mirar a Kanon, que asintió–. Sabes también que, a día de hoy, compartes con Saga el cargo de Caballero de Géminis.

Kanon se sorprendió ante esa afirmación.

–Yo, no... no sabía eso, mi señora.

–Sí, Kanon, ambos sois mi Caballero de Géminis. Estoy barajando varias posibilidades en cuanto a vosotros, pero antes quería tratar el asunto con Poseidón.

Kanon se preguntó a qué opciones se refería Atenea.

–Entonces, Kanon, –Poseidón tomó la iniciativa–. ¿Querrías volver al Santuario Submarino y continuar con tus servicios como Dragón Marino, General de mis Marinas?

Poseidón fue directo al grano, algo que Kanon agradeció, pues cuanto antes quedase zanjado el asunto, antes podría decidir sobre su propio futuro. No todos los días un par de dioses proponen a un mortal decidir sobre su vida.

–O bien... –Intervino Atenea–. ¿Querrías continuar tu labor como Caballero de Géminis? –Atenea notó cierta inquietud en Kanon, y añadió–. No pienses ahora en compartir el puesto con Saga, olvídate de Saga, simplemente piensa en si tú quieres ser el Caballero de Géminis.

Las palabras “olvídate de Saga” hicieron mella en Kanon, que por un instante entendió que, de las opciones planteadas, la única que se acercaba más a “olvídate de Saga”, era aceptar la propuesta del dios de los mares.

–Yo...

–O bien, –Interrumpió Atenea–, puedes compaginar ambos cargos, hasta que te decidas por uno, aceptes los dos, o renuncies a todo.

Las oportunidades de decidir sobre su vida se habían multiplicado con la última oferta de la diosa. Kanon no sabía qué decir. Un momento atrás habría aceptado categóricamente la propuesta de Poseidón, pero sin embargo, la última oferta de Atenea le brindaba la posibilidad de pensar las cosas con más calma y tomar una decisión más acertada sin ofender a ninguno de los dos dioses.

Julian Solo se levantó de la silla, haciendo Atenea y Kanon lo mismo, en señal de respeto.

–Me retiro, señora. –El dios saludó cortésmente a la diosa y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala.

–Puedes meditar con calma, Kanon. Haznos saber tu decisión antes de que Poseidón y sus Marinas finalicen su visita al Santuario. –Atenea se aproximó a su Caballero y le susurró al oído–. Aguarda un momento, hay algo más.

Finalmente, Poseidón salió de la estancia y únicamente quedaron ellos dos. Kanon aprovechó para acercarse a la ventana y otear el exterior. La carga de responsabilidad de la conversación le había dejado agotado, y eso que todavía se hallaba lejos de haber tomado una decisión definitiva. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó cómo Atenea llamaba:

–Ya puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Saga. Se aproximó y se inclinó ante la diosa. Kanon se volvió, apoyándose contra la ventana, sorprendido por verlo allí. Observar a su hermano rindiendo el máximo respeto a aquella joven le causó congoja en el corazón. Recordó cuando le entregó la daga dorada por orden de esa misma muchacha, y cómo en aquel entonces no fueron capaces de dirigirse la palabra, pese a haberse reencontrado después de tantos años separados. Volvía a ser espectador, pero esta vez, en un contexto totalmente distinto. Aquel fatídico día en que Atenea se sacrificó por todos ellos, tuvo delante a un Saga completamente derrotado, cuya vida se extinguía por momentos, mientras que en el presente, le parecía un hombre hermoso, con ganas de vivir, como aquel hermano del que se enamoró quince años atrás. Se maldijo por amarle y por, al mismo tiempo, renegar de él.

–Acercaos, por favor –Dijo Atenea extendiendo los brazos–. Sentaos, –Señaló la mesa–, seguiremos desayunando si queréis acompañarme.

Así, los tres tomaron asiento. Kanon continuó bebiendo el té que se sirviera tiempo atrás y que no había tenido oportunidad de terminar. Saga se sentó frente a él, en la silla que antes había ocupado Poseidón; la notó caliente y movió un poco el trasero con desagrado, ya que esperaba encontrarla fría. Se sirvió un poco de café y cogió un par de rodajas de melocotón.

–Tengo una oferta para vosotros dos. –Comenzó la diosa–. Para ser sincera, me encantaría que la aceptaseis, por todo el cariño que os tengo, pero entenderé que no sea así, dadas las circunstancias.

A Kanon se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza la idea de que Atenea sabía algo al respecto de su convivencia con Saga.

–Bien. Mi oferta es –Captó la atención de los gemelos– que ambos permanezcáis en este Santuario. Actualmente los dos sois el Caballero de Géminis. Si no lo sabíais o no lo intuíais, os lo confirmo. Para mí sois iguales –posó la mirada en Kanon–. Sin embargo, entiendo que, en cierta manera, sólo una persona puede vestir la armadura. –Pausó un instante–. Podríais turnaros, pero he pensado también en la posibilidad de que tú, Kanon –volvió a mirarle– ostentes oficialmente el puesto de Caballero de Géminis y tú, Saga –su mirada saltó de uno a otro–, ocupes el puesto de Patriarca.

Sus miradas se agrandaron al escuchar las palabras de Atenea. Un torrente de emociones se colapsó en el interior de cada uno. Saga pensó que ya no era necesario ser Patriarca para que el Santuario conociese la existencia de Kanon, ya la había desvelado Atenea, pero sí se le pasó por la cabeza que, ostentando dicho cargo, pocos se atreverían a cuestionar abiertamente la clase de relación que pudiese mantener con su hermano. Podrían estar juntos sin esconderse. Sin embargo, recordó a qué le había llevado en el pasado esa misma intención, de modo que volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

–Señora... ¿Shion? ¿Aioros? –Saga se atrevió a preguntar–. ¿Qué dicen ellos sobre el puesto de Patriarca?

–Están de acuerdo. –Atenea sonrió–. Shion está cansado. Argumenta que fueron demasiados años ejerciendo el puesto y que volver a hacerlo no beneficiaría al Santuario. Ha aceptado mi voluntad de mantenerle como consejero, pero afirma no querer continuar ejerciendo como Patriarca. Aioros murió con catorce años y fue resucitado como tal. Creo que en este tiempo de nueva vida ha decidido –dejó escapar una tímida risita– que lo último que quiere aceptar es la responsabilidad del puesto.

–Entiendo... –Interrumpió Saga, pensando en voz alta.

–Las cosas han cambiado, sus situaciones son... –Atenea trató de explicarse lo mejor posible– particulares. El tiempo ha pasado en mayor o menor medida para todos menos para Aioros; ahora todos los Caballeros de Oro sois mayores que él. Incluso Aioria. –Se acarició la barbilla–. Respecto a Shion... Hades le resucitó como espectro con su cuerpo de dieciocho años. Ahora es un hombre viejo con apariencia joven. Como dije antes, está cansado del cargo. Creo que... –Soltó una risa por lo bajo– quiere vivir de otro modo esta nueva vida. Lo mismo pasa con Dohko, pero él todavía no se ha pronunciado respecto a continuar en su puesto o renunciar a Libra.

–Debe ser raro para ellos. –Intervino Kanon.

–En cierto modo sí, sobre todo para Aioros. Ahora es Aioria quien cuida de él. –Atenea rió con descaro–. Aioros está en plena revolución hormonal. Qué cosas...

Los gemelos sonrieron, al ser conscientes de la extraña situación que vivían Leo y Sagitario. En realidad, Aioros era ocho años mayor que Aioria, pero, ahora el hermano pequeño tenía veinte años y el mayor, catorce. De hecho, en la actualidad, Aioros era el Caballero de Oro más joven.

–Volviendo al tema, –Aclaró Atenea–, hablé con Shion sobre su sucesión, y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que esta ocasión es la adecuada. La vez anterior, –miró a Saga–, fue precipitada, y tal vez por ello generó conflicto. Tú y Aioros érais demasiado jóvenes. –Habló con comprensión–. Jamás se os preguntó si realmente deseabais ocupar el puesto de Patriarca, simplemente se os comenzó a preparar para ejercer tales funciones y competísteis por el puesto en plena adolescencia. Shion entiende que la situación se le fue de las manos. –Dio un sorbo a la taza, haciendo una pausa–. Por aquel entonces yo era un bebé y no pude intervenir, pero ahora que puedo, las cosas serán distintas.

Saga y Kanon escuchaban con atención. Dado que por aquel entonces Kanon vivía oculto, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de competir por el puesto de Patriarca; es más, la aceptación de semejante cargo le parecía una horrible responsabilidad. Pero sí había vivido muy de cerca lo que todo aquel asunto provocó en su hermano. Fue entonces cuando la relación entre ellos comenzó a quebrarse.

–Saga. –La diosa se giró completamente hacia el mayor–. Sé que ahora eres capaz de ser el Patriarca del Santuario.

–Señora, yo... he cometido demasiados pecados. He hecho cosas horribles.

Por la mente de Saga desfilaron todos los horrores de su pasado, uno a uno. Aquellos conocidos por los demás y también los que constituían todavía un secreto.

–Y también cosas muy buenas. –Atenea posó una mano sobre la de Saga–. Precisamente por haber experimentado el bien y el mal, te considero una persona justa para ostentar dicho cargo, y mostrar a los demás que, en la vida, todo tiene dos caras.

–Yo...

–Seré franca. –Interrumpió Atenea, tomando también la mano de Kanon y dejándola reposar sobre la de Saga–. No quiero que os separéis, a no ser que sea vuestro deseo, o el de uno de vosotros.

Kanon bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo por fin, que Atenea sabía sobre ellos más de lo que le había parecido.

–Saga, Kanon –volvió a captar la atención de ambos–. Tenéis mi bendición, y aceptaré cualquiera que sea vuestra decisión.

 


	8. En esta vida no

**8\. En esta vida no.**

La presencia de los guardianes de Poseidón en el Santuario había provocado en Saga mucha inquietud. Desde que llegaran, no había podido dejar de sospechar de cada uno de ellos, dándole vueltas a la idea de que Kanon había mantenido relaciones con alguna Marina durante sus años en el Santuario Submarino. Mil ideas le rondaban la cabeza, mil preguntas a las que sólo Kanon podía dar respuesta. Pero Saga sabía que su hermano no estaría dispuesto a esclarecer nada.

Además, a la visita de las Marinas, Saga debía sumar la responsabilidad que Atenea había dejado caer sobre él. Aceptase o no el puesto de Patriarca, la decisión final debía ser muy bien meditada. Y, dadas las circunstancias, Saga no podía pensar en condiciones.

Desde la reunión de Kanon con Poseidón y Atenea, y más tarde la que ambos mantuvieron a solas con la diosa, la situación en Casa de Géminis se había vuelto más tensa de lo que venía siendo. Los gemelos debían decidir algo trascendental para sus vidas y su futuro, juntos o separados. Kanon debía elegir entre la armadura de Géminis y la escama de Dragón Marino. Cerca o lejos de su hermano. Por su parte, Saga debía escoger entre tomar responsabilidad sobre todo el Santuario o compartir a Géminis. En su caso, ninguna de las opciones le garantizaba que Kanon permaneciera a su lado. Y eso le aterraba.

 

Durante dos días, cualquier hecho insignificante provocó discusiones entre ellos. A la hora de la comida, por llegar tarde a casa, por el turno de usar la ducha, por estar uno u otro demasiado pensativos... Llegaron a no dirigirse la palabra. Al tercer día, llegó la gota colmó el vaso:

Tras finalizar los ejercicios matutinos, cuando todos los Caballeros de Oro abandonaban el campo de entrenamiento, alguien gritó el nombre de Kanon desde las gradas. Algunos se volvieron para ver de quién se trataba, pero al comprobar que era uno de las Marinas, retiraron su atención. No se conocían entre ellos. Exceptuando a Kanon, Camus y Aldebarán. El primero había vivido años junto a aquellos muchachos, Camus de Acuario había sido maestro de Isaac del Kraken, y Aldebarán había estado, solamente en una ocasión y durante escasos minutos, frente a Sorrento de Sirena, en una situación inadecuada para establecer ningún tipo de relación. Puesto que habían sido los Caballeros de Bronce quienes se enfrentaron a los guardianes de Poseidón, el resto de Caballeros de Oro no tenía referencia directa de los invitados que merodeaban por el Santuario. Kanon se alejó de su grupo y se aproximó a las gradas. Saga, que caminaba junto a Tauro, vio cómo su hermano reía con las Marinas, e intercambiaba a saber qué tipo de historias. Se preguntó, una vez más, quién de ellos pudo haber sido la pareja de Kanon.

 

Esa misma noche se celebró un pequeño encuentro entre las Marinas y los Caballeros de Oro en una de las salas de reuniones del Templo del Patriarca. Se habían dispuesto varias mesas con bebidas y un surtido de alimentos para picar. Los invitados se iban sirviendo a conveniencia. El ambiente que se respiraba era distendido. Aquellos más sociables parecían congeniar entre sí. Sin duda, Camus e Isaak tenían muchas cosas que contarse, y fueron los primeros en olvidar rencillas y aproximarse para ponerse al día de sus vidas. Sorrento y Aldebarán prefirieron dejar enterrado el incidente que tuvieron entre ellos, y disfrutaban de una amena conversación con Mu. Contra todo pronóstico, Shaka y Krishna comenzaron a intercambiar ideas, aunque la conversación fue corta. Kanon se vio pronto rodeado por Bian e Io, a los que se unió Krishna una vez terminó de charlar con Virgo. Thetis se mantenía muy cercana a Julian, y Kasa prefería estar al margen. Igual que Saga. Al principio parecía que el gemelo mayor se vinculaba a conversaciones con varios compañeros, pero siempre eran estos quienes acudían a él, intercambiaban cuatro frases y se marchaban al poco tiempo. El Caballero de Géminis tenía el ojo puesto en su hermano y en quienes le rodeaban. Todo parecía normal. No vislumbró ningún roce aparentemente accidental con propósitos seductores, ni ninguna mirada que denotase interés más allá del compañerismo. Saga comenzó a dudar acerca de si realmente Kanon estuvo relacionado con alguno de las Marinas más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

–Resulta obvio que eres el hermano de Kanon.

Saga se volvió al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Miró hacia abajo, pues la persona que había hablado era de estatura más baja que la suya. El pequeño Marina sostenía una copa entre las manos.

–¿Con quién hablo? –Saga quiso sonar lo más altivo y desagradable posible. No le resultaba nada interesante conversar con uno de los hipotéticos amantes de su hermano.

–Soy Sorrento. –Tendió la mano hacia su interlocutor, que no correspondió al saludo, por lo que la retiró enseguida y dio un sorbo a su copa antes de continuar charlando–. Sabía que Kanon era hermano del Caballero de Géminis, pero no os había visto nunca a los dos en el mismo lugar. Se me hace raro que no estéis juntos.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Quiso averiguar Saga.

–Pues... no sé, pensaba que seríais uña y carne.

Saga guardó silencio. Deseaba poner fin a la conversación cuanto antes.

–¿Sabes? Conozco muy bien a tu hermano, sé muchos secretos sobre él. –Sonrió de medio lado.

Eso enervó a Saga, que apretó su copa hasta casi verter el contenido. Para él ya no había lugar a dudas: las palabras de Sorrento escondían un doble sentido. Según su punto de vista, ese “conozco muy bien a tu hermano” significaba que habían intimado. Ciego de celos, Saga miró a Kanon, y nuevamente a Sorrento.

–Si me disculpas... –Dijo en tono grave. Se alejó del Marina y se dirigió a la ventana.

Se asomó, respiró aire fresco y se soltó un poco la corbata que llevaba anudada al cuello. Odiaba las reuniones formales. Reconocía que le parecía divertido ver a algunos de sus compañeros vestir traje, un atuendo que no correspondía con las personalidades de algunos. Por ejemplo, a Camus o a Afrodita les favorecía eso de vestir bien, incluso se sorprendió al ver a Deathmask, Milo o Shura: les quedaba mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero ver a Aldebarán, Shaka y Dohko con traje y corbata era de las cosas más extrañas que había visto en el Santuario, aunque reconoció que tenía su punto interesante. Se apoyó en la ventana, observando el interior de la sala, e hizo un barrido con la mirada para examinar la situación. Conversaciones y risas por todas partes, toques en el hombro, palmadas en la espalda, algunos comiendo, otros sirviendo bebida a los demás. Y Kanon. A Kanon le sentaba endiabladamente bien el traje que había elegido. Nunca le había visto vestir con ropa formal y, al llegar al Templo del Patriarca y verle ya en la sala, se sorprendió, y se enamoró de él más de lo que ya estaba. Se preguntó si el otro se había fijado en que él también vestía elegante esa noche. Su hermano llevaba toda la velada acaparando la atención de las Marinas, y Saga no creía siquiera que hubiese tenido oportunidad ni ganas de mirarle, ni siquiera de reojo.

 

Se equivocaba. Como siempre, Kanon había tenido ocasión de fijarse en todos los asistentes, y de mirar de vez en cuando hacia donde se encontraba Saga. Procuraba que éste no detectase la atención que ponía sobre él, y desviaba enseguida la mirada, cada vez que el otro parecía estar a punto de interceptarla. Tragó saliva al ver lo bien que le sentaba el traje a su hermano mayor, y se fijó atentamente cuando éste se destensó la corbata. De no haber estado la sala llena de gente, se la hubiera arrancado de cuajo, la corbata y la camisa. Y quién sabe qué más.

Ante tales pensamientos, Kanon sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en la conversación con Bian y compañía. Saga se encontraba junto a la ventana, no podía mirarle ahora. Continuó riendo y bebiendo con sus compañeros, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de volver al Santuario Submarino.

–¡Bian! ¡Io! ¡Krishna! –Sorrento llamó desde la mesa–. ¡Marisco!

Los tres Generales acudieron a la llamada de Sorrento, quien, mientras éstos se acercaban a la mesa, recorría la distancia inversa, hasta posicionarse frente a Kanon.

–¿Qué tal, Kanon?

–Bien, gracias. –Respondió el Dragón Marino–. Por cierto, no deberías beber alcohol, Sorrento, eres menor de edad.

Kanon retiró la copa de vino de la mano del General de Sirena y se la apropió.

–Jaja, déjate de tonterías, tengo dieciséis años. –Guiñó un ojo–. Sé lo que hago.

Sorrento recuperó su copa, quitándosela de las manos a su superior.

–Nunca te había visto tan elegante. Jamás hubiera imaginado que escondías traje, camisa y corbata en tu armario –bromeó– entre esas cochambrosas camisetas de bandas de rock.

–Jaja, no me vengas con esas. –Kanon sonó irónico–. Me extraña no verte con Julian. Te lo van a quitar. –Alzó la cabeza, señalando hacia la mesa, donde el avatar de Poseidón y Thetis se encontraban muy cerca el uno de la otra.

–Ah, siempre es lo mismo. –Presumió el Marina de Sirena–. Créeme, Thetis no tiene nada que hacer. Ahora iré junto a Ju...

Sorrento no pudo acabar la frase, ya que una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y le retiró de donde estaba.

 

Saga había estado contemplando toda la escena. Había visto cómo Sorrento distraía a los Marinas, se acercaba a Kanon y coqueteaba con él. En realidad, Saga no había escuchado la conversación ni conocía la historia previa entre Kanon y Sorrento. No tenía idea de que ambos se enfrentaron en el pasado, de que se guardaban la simpatía justa, y que entre ellos había habido de todo menos atracción sexual o amor. Sin embargo, visto desde la ventana, Saga interpretó todo de manera errónea. Se aproximó como un ogro hasta donde estaban los dos invitados y, tomando a Sorrento por el brazo, lo apartó de su hermano, derramando algo de vino a causa de la brusquedad de la maniobra. Mirando a los ojos de Kanon fijamente, le dijo:

–¡Ven conmigo!

El grito fue escuchado por varios invitados, que se giraron y vieron cómo los hermanos se dirigían a la puerta de la sala. Kanon detrás de Saga, que le llevaba arrastras, agarrándole del antebrazo. Sorrento contempló la escena con estupefacción, pero dados los grados de alcohol que llevaba consumidos, optó por obviar el incidente y aproximarse a Julian.

Una vez fuera de la sala, Saga llevó a Kanon al exterior del Templo, le obligó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a Piscis y, una vez allí, le arrinconó contra la pared trasera de la vivienda de Afrodita.

–¡¿Es Sorrento?! –La voz de Saga sonó terriblemente grave.

–¡Qué?! –Kanon reaccionó con estupor, sin entender del todo a qué se refería su hermano.

–¡¿Estuviste liado con Sorrento?!

–¡¿Qué cojones dices, Saga?! –Kanon intentó zafarse de su hermano y ganar un poco de espacio personal.

–¿Es él al que te follabas en el Santuario Submarino? –Saga volvió a agarrar a Kanon, esta vez de ambos brazos, por encima de los codos.

Kanon empezaba a atar cabos. Su hermano intentaba sonsacarle información adicional a la que había tratado de obtener unas mañanas atrás cuando, en las escaleras del templo de Géminis, hablaron sobre si habían estado con alguien durante los trece años de separación.

–¡No tienes ni puta idea! –Kanon intentó zafarse del agarre.

–¡No juegues conmigo! –Saga se enfadaba cada vez más. Los celos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Ya no atendía a razones.

–¡Saga cálmate! –Agarró a su gemelo por los hombros, intentando soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue separarse un poco de la pared.

Saga empujó a Kanon de nuevo hasta que la espalda de éste volvió a chocar contra el muro. Apenas se habían alejado del Templo del Patriarca. Estaban discutiendo en la parte trasera de la Casa de Piscis. Sus gritos no se escucharían desde la fiesta, pero si alguien bajaba hacia las Doce Casas, sin duda se toparía con una discusión nada agradable.

–¡¿Quién de ellos fue?! –Saga pretendía obtener la información a toda costa–. ¡¿O acaso todavía es?!

–¡Saga, por favor, céntrate! –Kanon luchaba contra la enajenación mental de su gemelo–. ¿Qué más da lo que fue o lo que sea?

–¡Ah, maldición! ¿Intentas protegerle?

–¡Saga! ¡No fue ninguna Marina! ¡Cuando llegué al fondo del mar ellos eran críos!

–¡Oh, sí, ya lo sé, todavía estáis liados y por eso no quieres volver conmigo! –Saga no prestaba atención; la única verdad existente para él eran las ideas que se habían formado en su cabeza.

–¡No es eso! –Kanon no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Saga había sacado absolutamente todo de contexto.

–¡¿Si no es por eso, entonces por qué es?! –Inquirió Saga, poniéndose todavía más nervioso–. ¡¿Qué es lo que impide que quieras volver a estar conmigo como antes?!

–¡Todo! ¡No podemos estar como antes! –Kanon alzó el tono de voz, contrarrestando a Saga–. ¡Somos hermanos, gilipollas! ¡Los hermanos no se besan con lengua, los hermanos no follan! –Descargó un golpe en el pecho de su hermano.

–¡No me jodas! –Saga ya no sabía qué hacer para entender a Kanon–. ¡¿Cuándo empezó a importarte lo que pensasen los demás?! ¡¿Cuándo empezaste a dudar y a renegar de lo nuestro?!

Kanon no quería responder, pero el otro no dejaba de gritar y hacer preguntas.

–¡¿Desde cuándo me detestas?!

–¡Desde que me encerraste en Cabo Sunion! –Gritó Kanon, intercambiando posiciones con Saga, que ahora se encontraba contra la pared–. ¡Vives anclado en el recuerdo de cómo éramos con catorce años, pero con todo lo que vino después, ya nada es igual! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Saga aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre su hermano y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Kanon le veía desde arriba. Ambos respiraban de manera entrecortada.

–Lo... –Saga comenzó a llorar–. Lo siento, de verdad... yo... –Apenas podía articular las palabras–. No quería encerrarte. Fue todo... fue todo un error.

Kanon guardó silencio.

–Yo... te quería conmigo, Kanon. Te quería conmigo para siempre. Pero todo se complicó. Lo fastidié todo. ¡Maldición! –Bajó la cabeza, algo más calmado–. No quiero recordar aquella semana, y quisiera borrarla de la historia. En cuestión de pocos días me dijiste que no podíamos seguir así, que era una aberración. Te veía desesperar, vivías oculto, querías otra clase de vida, pero no podías tenerla si no era lejos de mí. –La voz de Saga luchaba por emitirse a través de la congoja–. Comenzaste a dudar de todo, y empezaste a decir lo mismo que dices ahora: que siendo hermanos no podíamos tocarnos ni besarnos así, que los hermanos no follan entre ellos. Después de todo lo que hicimos y compartimos... dijiste que todo estaba mal.

Kanon recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido trece años atrás. Le había dolido como si se hubiese clavado un puñal en el estómago. Palabras que no había querido decir, que no sentía realmente, pero que, debido al miedo, la conturbación y a la presión de vivir oculto, habían salido por su boca. En cierto modo, todavía quedaba gran residuo de ese miedo en su interior.

–Me rechazaste, –Prosiguió Saga–, intentaste convencerme de que la solución para vivir con libertad era matar a la reencarnación de Atenea. ¡Era un bebé, Kanon! Amenzaste con largarte del Santuario si no nos hacíamos con el control. –Saga volvió a alterarse–. Me confundiste aún más de lo que ya estaba. Te encerré para no perderte. Iba a volver a por ti cuando todo se aclarase, pero para joderlo más, Shion eligió a Aioros como sucesor.

Saga hizo una pausa. La carga emocional que estaba liberando era tal que, ante el desfile de horrorres, Kanon sintió caer sobre sí el mismo dolor que desgarraba a su hermano. Él había vivido en primera persona algunos de los hechos que narraba Saga, pero no quiso interrumpir el desahogo de su gemelo.

–Toda mi vida se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, ¡¿lo entiendes, Kanon?¡ Si no podía amarte como hasta entonces, si no podía cumplir con mi obligación para con Atenea siendo Patriarca, ¡no me quedaba nada! Si Shion me hubiera elegido, habría hecho que todo el mundo conociera tu existencia, ¡podríamos haber sido libres!, pero nombró a Aioros. –Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Kanon desconocía buena parte de lo que había sucedido después de ser encerrado en Cabo Sunion. Sabía que sería doloroso conocer los detalles, pero entendió que era necesario para Saga exteriorizar esos sentimientos, para expulsar los demonios que carcomían su interior.

–Enloquecí. ¡Maté a Shion y le suplanté! –Levantó la cabeza, con la mirada perdida–. ¡Ordené a Shura acabar con un amigo! –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza– ¡Hice que matase a Aioros! –Se tapó la cara con las manos. –No sé cómo mirarles a la cara ahora. Me alegra tanto que estén vivos de nuevo. –Una sonrisa quiso asomar entre tanta frustración–. No me van a perdonar.

Kanon se apoyó contra la pared y resbaló por ella hasta sentarse también en el suelo, junto a Saga. Trató de consolarle, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. Saga ladeó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la de Kanon. Estaba completamente derrotado.

–Días más tarde fui a buscarte. Tenía el control del Santuario y podíamos vivir en libertad, aunque ya no fuese como amantes, pero no te encontré. Creí que moriste ahogado. Me volví loco, Kanon. No podía creer que lo último que hicieras antes de morir fuera considerar que nuestro amor era un error y dejaras de quererme. –La voz se quebró por completo y comenzó a temblar–. No pude hacer otra cosa que acarrear con las consecuencias y atormentarme con mis errores. –Saga sollozaba–. Me eché a... –No le salía la voz– me eché a perder. Morí en vida durante trece años hasta que no pude más. Fui muy cobarde.

Kanon abrazó a su hermano.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Saga? Las cosas han cambiado. Antes nadie sabía que yo existía, ahora todo el mundo sabe que somos dos. Gemelos. –Hizo hincapié en eso–. Ahora todos conocen casi todas las atrocidades que hemos cometido contra el Santuario y contra Atenea. –Le costó decir algo así–. Antes era fácil esconderme, sólo tenía que evadir a Shion y a Aioros, ni siquiera debía preocuparme por el grupo de mocosos que hoy son hombres. Hace quince años fue factible estar juntos tal como lo hicimos. Nadie sabía nada de lo nuestro. Ahora... –Pasó saliva por la garganta– ahora más que nunca, tendríamos que relegar esa clase de relación a las cuatro paredes de Géminis. Justo lo que siempre detesté: un nuevo encierro después de experimentar por trece años qué es la libertad.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

–No quiero que nos discriminen, no quiero que nos repudien ni que nos tachen de pecadores. He sufrido toda mi vida, Saga, no quiero sufrir más. No quiero que tú sufras, ni que vivamos condenados por el estigma del incesto. No quiero imaginar qué pensarían los demás si algún día se enterasen de lo que hicimos, y mucho menos, pensar en cómo reaccionarían si siguiéramos juntos y nos vieran besarnos, tocarnos, si supieran lo que hacemos en casa.

Saga alzó la cabeza y giró la cara hacia su hermano.

–Kanon, si de algo debe servirnos la experiencia que hemos adquirido estos años, es para no cometer los mismos errores. Los dos sabemos que queremos estar juntos...

–Te equivocas. –Kanon no pudo hacer otra cosa que mentir–. Yo hace tiempo que entendí, y todavía quiero considerar, que todo fue un error. Una locura adolescente. Un pecado, Saga, una conducta enferma. A ojos de cualquiera. También a los míos.

–Kanon...

–Saga, no. –Interrumpió–. En esta vida no, por favor. Ya nos la complicamos bastante hace años y de nuevo en estos días. Tenemos oportunidad de vivir de forma más sencilla, y amarnos es de todo menos eso.

–Es de todo, tienes razón. Es de todo: incluida la única opción que contemplo. Pero haz lo que quieras, ve con quien quieras. –El descorazonamiento hablaba por Saga–. Yo también lo haré. Si es lo que quieres, a partir de ahora sólo seremos hermanos.

 

Saga se levantó con torpeza y se alejó sin volver la vista atrás. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano se encontrarían de nuevo en el templo de Géminis. Entonces comenzaría su nueva vida: una vida de hermanos.

 


	9. La promesa

**9\. La p** **romesa.**

No aguantaba más. Había transcurrido casi un mes desde que resucitasen y cada día veía a Kanon, cada mañana se levantaba deseando que llegase el momento de la reconciliación verdadera. No la que su hermano pretendía conseguir, sino la que habría acontecido si la historia hubiera seguido un curso normal. Si jamás hubieran padecido la desgracia de la traición y la locura. En cierto modo les pasó lo mismo: la acumulación de frustraciones sembró la duda y el miedo al rechazo hizo mella en ambos.

Hacía tiempo que Kanon dormía en su cama nueva. «Esa puta cama nueva», como la llamaba Saga para sus adentros. Su gemelo le había dejado claro que no quería continuar la relación tal como la mantenían antes de encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion, pero antes de comprar la cama nueva, al menos dormían juntos. Al principio Saga se consolaba con que, aunque se acostaban bien separados, cada uno en un extremo de la cama, amanecían abrazados, hasta que Kanon se percató y comenzó a poner medios para evitarlo. Sin embargo, ahora lo que les separaba no era una preocupación caprichosa, si no tabiques, puertas y un pasillo.

Saga maldecía la hora en que compraron esa cama, y tener que recurrir a aliviarse a sí mismo las necesidades sexuales que experimentaba por convivir con Kanon. ¿De qué le servía domir separados si seguían cruzándose en ropa interior por los pasillos, si continuaban viendo la televisión sentados en el mismo sofá, hombro con hombro, si todavía de vez en cuando se acurrucaban el uno con el otro y hasta se ponían melosos al compartir alguna cosa? ¿De qué le servía entrenar juntos si uno de cada cinco roces podría decirse que llevaba a un principio de erección? Cabía la posibilidad de que su hermano experimentase casi lo mismo, pero no se le ocurrió plantearle esa serie de preguntas. No iba a jugársela otra vez, y provocar que Kanon se largase con el pretexto de que, de esa manera, no volverían a cruzarse en calzoncillos por casa ni a acurrucarse en el sofá.

A esa clase de convivencia Saga la calificaba como: “ni contigo ni sin ti.” Le parecía que Kanon se había adaptado pronto a la nueva situación y era capaz de distraerse con más cosas. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien decidió acabar con todo. Sin embargo, Kanon también experimentaba momentos de debilidad, pero frenaba sus emociones e impulsos antes que su hermano. Ambos habían comprobado que, a pesar de haber vivido trece años separados, ninguno había conseguido llevar una vida estable sin el otro, pero Kanon se empeñaba en creer y aparentar lo contrario. Saga estaba convencido de que la fortaleza psicológica de su gemelo no era tan estoica como éste creía.

 

Algunas veces, estando en el sofá viendo la televisión, se habían arrimado de manera más íntima de lo que la moral social considera para una relación fraternal. Si bien la mayor parte de las veces los acercamientos habían corrido por cuenta de Saga, de forma disimulada, en alguna que otra ocasión había sido Kanon el que se había dejado llevar por la costumbre. Y es que hay cosas que no cambian, y el menor de los gemelos había adquirido en la adolescencia el hábito de pasar una pierna por encima de las de Saga, para que éste le acariciase el muslo y la rodilla. Y así fue como, en alguna ocasión, se encontraron en la situación de estar recostados en el sofá, y acabar dormidos uno sobre el otro.

Un día, viendo una película, Saga fue plenamente consciente de que, si Kanon continuaba relajándose, acabaría haciendo lo de la pierna. Y así fue. Sonrió de medio lado cuando su hermano se recostó en él, pasando, efectivamente, una pierna por encima de las suyas, y dejando reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Saga aprovechó la ocasión para llevar una mano a la rodilla de Kanon con disimulo. Como en los viejos tiempos, comenzó a acariciarle el muslo ascendiendo hasta la cadera, y volviendo a descender repetidamente.

–¡Joder! –A los pocos minutos Kanon se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y retiró la pierna.

–¿Qué? –Disimuló Saga, que pese al sobresalto, todavía mantenía la mano sobre la rodilla de su gemelo.

Kanon se levantó sin responder y sin terminar de ver la película. Allí quedó Saga, recostado en el sofá, con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

Otro día sucedió que les tocó enfrentarse en un combate durante un entrenamiento vespertino. Saga lo pasó realmente mal, pues prácticamente cualquier contacto entre ellos le provocaba una explosión de emociones y excitación. Se empujaban en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se rozaban, entrelazaban sus piernas para derribarse y chocaban sus torsos, agarrándose de los brazos cuando forcejeaban por dominar la situación. Kanon ganaba terreno casi todo el tiempo, pero en una ocasión, Saga consiguió tirarle al suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Kanon y le agarró de las muñecas, inmovilizándole por completo. El menor intentó zafarse, como era normal en cualquier duelo. Las reglas dictaban que, en caso de derribar a un oponente, el dominador debía deshacer la maniobra cuando pasasen diez segundos.

–¡Diez segundos! –El Caballero de Leo, que hacía las veces de árbitro, advirtió que habían alcanzado el límite de tiempo para la inmovilización.

–¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Es un entrenamiento! –Exigió Kanon por lo bajo.

–¿Qué pasa si no quiero? –Saga le susurró al oído.

–Aioria vendrá a quitarte de encima. –Advirtió–. Conoces las normas.

–¡Cállate!

Al ver que no se separaban, Aioria comenzó a bajar desde la plataforma de arbitraje hacia la arena de batalla.

–¡Vosotros dos! ¡¿Qué os pasa?! –Mientras avanzaba, apercibió a los gemelos al comprobar que rebasaban ya los veinte segundos en la misma posición.

Saga había bajado la cabeza hasta topar con la de Kanon, y, aprovechando que su melena tapaba por completo la escena, le robó un beso.

–¡Gilipollas! ¡Tenemos un pacto! –Kanon levantó la voz entre dientes, tratando de no ser escuchado por los compañeros que veían el combate desde la grada.

–Yo no he firmado ningún pacto.

Al llegar donde estaban los Caballeros de Géminis, Leo agarró a Saga por el hombro, instándole a ponerse en pie. Éste se irguió y se alejó. Kanon temió que Aioria hubiese sido testigo del beso, mientras Saga deseó que lo hubiera visto y se lo contase a todo el Santuario.

–¡Vamos a ver, vosotros dos! –Aioria impuso su autoridad en la arena–. ¿Se os han olvidado las normas?

–Parece ser que a Saga sí –Kanon acusó a su hermano mientras se colocaba bien los vendajes de los antebrazos.

–Sentaos en la grada, vuestro entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy. –El león miró hacia donde se encontraban los compañeros que esperaban su turno para batirse en duelo–. ¡Afrodita, Milo! ¡Os toca!

Tras la sentencia del guardián de la Quinta Casa, los gemelos caminaron hacia los asientos con paso lento, jadeando debido al esfuerzo físico -y emocional- realizado. Se cruzaron con Piscis y Escorpio, que se internaban en el recinto de lucha.

 

Sin ánimo de permanecer un minuto más junto a su hermano, se aseguraron de tomar asiento separados por varios metros. Siguieron el combate entre los compañeros, pero de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo con actitud hostil. La furia de Kanon aumentaba por momentos; en primer lugar, la osadía cometida por su gemelo en público había excedido los límites que estaba dispuesto a tolerar y, por otro lado, su enfado crecía al tener que asumir que había experimentado el mismo placer que Saga en el momento de contactar sus labios. Kanon se juró que, si Saga intentaba propasarse de nuevo, ejecutaría alguna de sus técnicas contra él.

–Sí, Triángulo Dorado estaría bien, así me quedaría con la casa –dijo mientras se masajeaba los nudillos.

–¿Triángulo Dorado para quedarte con la casa?

Kanon se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Había emitido sus pensamientos en voz alta y Shion había escuchado su amenaza. Acto seguido, la mano del Patriarca revolvió sus cabellos desde la grada superior.

–¿Qué estás tramando?

Kanon retiró la cabeza echándose hacia adelante, para escapar del contacto con Shion. La escena resultó humillante para él: un hombre con apariencia diez años más joven que la suya le trataba como a un niño. Sabía que en realidad Shion tenía más de doscientos años, y que debía guardarle respeto debido al cargo que todavía ostentaba en el Santuario. Además, el antiguo guardián de Aries era lo más parecido a un padre que jamás había tenido, pero eso no justificaba que pudiera apercibirle de ese modo. Como acto reflejo, Kanon miró hacia dónde estaba Saga, y vio cómo éste se reía por lo bajo. «Lo ha visto», pensó antes de apretar los dientes.

–Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo –dijo Shion.

Descendió un peldaño y agarró el antebrazo de Kanon con intención de que se levantase y le siguiese. El guardián de Géminis sintió que debía ir tras el Patriarca.

Conforme se acercaban hasta donde estaba Saga, Kanon fue presentando mayor resistencia. Sus pasos se volvían inseguros y torpes. Cayó en picado el ánimo que tenía por seguir a Shion. Le aterraba que aquello que quisiera mostrarle fuese su hermano. Cuando estaban a un paso del gemelo mayor, éste se volvió hacia los dos hombres que se aproximaban y les miró intrigado.

–¿Qué?

–Vamos.

La orden retumbó en los oídos de Saga, que se incorporó y esperó a que el Patriarca diera los primeros pasos. Shion agarró el bíceps de Saga con la mano que le quedaba libre y tiró del antebrazo de Kanon, que no había soltado en ningún momento. Iniciaron un arduo trayecto en silencio y a regañadientes por el graderío hasta salir del área de entrenamiento. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Shion volvió a hablar.

–¿Qué pasa entre vosotros?

Shion detuvo el paso ante el acceso a las Doce Casas. Soltó a Saga y Kanon, se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente a ellos.

–He visto vuestra actitud en la arena y fuera de ella. ¿Habéis reñido?

Los gemelos no respondieron. No sabían a qué actitud en concreto se refería, pero ambos palidecieron al barajar la posibilidad de que el Patriarca hubiera sido testigo del beso robado y de alguna escena más. «No puede ser, todo lo raro ha ocurrido en casa», descartó Saga. «Nadie ha podido vernos.»

–No todos los días se resucita con la oportunidad de volver a vivir con tu hermano –Shion volvió a hablar, mirando primero a uno y después al otro–, ni teniendo opción de resolver los conflictos para volver a ser felices juntos. No sé qué sucede entre vosotros, ni si se trata de una extensión de lo que pasó cuando teníais quince años, pero... –Le costó continuar; no era agradable sacar a relucir nada que hiciese referencia a la época maldita del Santuario–, parece que os hayáis declarado la guerra de nuevo.

Saga y Kanon comprobaron que, aunque creían haberlo mantenido en secreto, Shion sabía que trece años atrás había surgido un conflicto entre ellos. Ignoraban hasta qué punto conocía las causas que desencadenaron aquella desgracia, y desearon que jamás llegase a saber el auténtico origen de todo.

El Patriarca se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la Casa de Aries dando pasos muy lentos.

–Me hubiese gustado ejercer de padre para vosotros –añadió–, pero no fui capaz de afrontar lo que se me venía encima con ello, y me limité a ser vuestro tutor durante un tiempo dudosamente invertido. Os dejé solos cuando todavía érais unos niños, confiando en que seríais capaces de cuidaros el uno al otro.

–Shion... –Quizo intervenir Kanon.

–No, muchacho, –Hizo una señal con la mano para no ser interrumpido por más tiempo–, déjame continuar o no seré capaz de decir esto nunca más. –Dejó de caminar y se giró una vez más hacia los hermanos–. Quizás no os diérais cuenta, pero desde que os traje al Santuario os vi pasar por distintas etapas de vuestras vidas: érais uña y carne, hasta el punto de seguir durmiendo juntos cuando se supone que ya no debíais hacerlo. Reíais, compartíais, estábais siempre pendientes el uno del otro, y de pronto, os pierdo de vista un mes y me encuentro con una situación completamente distinta. Dejásteis de hablaros, os evitábais, parecíais enemigos. Y luego... ocurrió la desgracia. –Avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar junto a Saga y le puso una mano en el hombro–. Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de nuestro asunto en otra ocasión. –Miró a Saga y por último a Kanon–. Estoy convencido de que hubo una razón para que hicierais lo que hicísteis y para que sucediese todo aquello.

Saga guardó silencio. Estaba paralizado por la terrible sensación de culpabilidad que le había acompañado desde los quince años. Se le revolvieron las tripas al recordar cada episodio acontecido durante la semana que tanto quería olvidar. Kanon. Shion. Atenea. Aioros. Shura. Aioria. Personas con cuyas vidas había jugado, a las que había traicionado, y que ahora parecían aceptarle a pesar de todo.

–Podéis confiar en mí. Escucharé todo lo que tengáis que decirme cuando reunáis la fortaleza para ello. –Shion tomó una mano de cada gemelo y las unió–. Recuerdo el día que rescaté de un orfanato a dos hermanos que se apoyaban en todo, que se querían y eran inseparables. Sois vosotros. –Sonrió con timidez y concluyó–. No volvamos a condenarnos en esta nueva vida. Todos debemos sobreponernos a lo ocurrido y asumir quienes fuimos y quienes somos.

El Patriarca no detuvo sus pasos esta vez, y avanzó con determinación en dirección al Templo del Carnero Blanco. Saga y Kanon no supieron qué decir. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde que le vieran por primera vez, pero Shion todavía se preocupaba por ellos del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando les llevó al Santuario. La confesión les había llegado al corazón, y sólo entonces tomaron consciencia de hasta qué punto aquel hombre había velado por ambos durante años, y lo mucho que se lamentaba por no haber sido un verdadero padre para ellos.

–¡Shion! –gritó Kanon antes de tragar saliva. –¡Gracias!

Aquel que había sido Caballero de Aries en una época pasada no se volvió, pues se lo impedía el torrente de emociones que trataba de contener. Agradeció las palabras de Kanon, respiró profundamente y añadió por vía telepática: «Saga no se encuentra bien, cuida de tu hermano.»

 

Cuando perdió de vista al Patriarca, Kanon miró a Saga y le encontró absorto en sus pensamientos. Vio que tenía la mirada perdida y notó que su piel comenzaba a ponerse pálida. Se acercó a él y le rodeó con un brazo por encima del hombro.

–Saga... –susurró–. ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, pero Kanon notó que su hermano temblaba. Comenzó a asustarse. Saga no había reaccionado a las palabras de Shion, y desde que salieran de los campos de entrenamiento, se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento. Kanon llevaba tiempo sospechando que la sola mención del nombre de Shion amedrentaba a Saga, pero no sabía hasta qué punto le afectaba. En esa ocasión pudo comprobar que la presencia del Patriarca provocaba entumecimiento en su gemelo, hasta prácticamente anularlo por completo.

Bajó el brazo para agarrar a Saga por la cintura, y le incitó a dar los primeros pasos. El gemelo mayor caminaba con torpeza y desgana, pero cuando Kanon le dijo que le llevaría a casa, su organismo pareció recibir una inyección de adrenalina suficiente para avanzar con mayor decisión.

Saga no había dejado de temblar desde que escuchasen la confesión de su superior. Las palabras de Shion habían tenido en su mente un efecto parecido al de un Genromaoken incompleto: parecía un autómata que no podía ejercer el control sobre su propio cuerpo, que se había sumido en catatonia y cuya mente sufría por escapar de ese estado. A Kanon le afligía ver así a su hermano. «Saga no se encuentra bien, cuida de tu hermano», recordó.

Ya en el Templo de Géminis, Kanon ayudó a su gemelo a tumbarse en la cama. Tras cubrirle con la sábana se sentó junto a él y le apartó el flequillo de la frente. No parecía tener fiebre, y eso le tranquilizó.

–Saga... ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina? ¿Agua?

Le vio entreabrir los ojos y buscarle con la mirada alelada. Saga parecía batallar en su interior por establecer algún tipo de comunicación con él. Finalmente lo logró.

–Quiero dormir.

–Bien, te dejaré descansar. Estaré al tanto por si necesitas algo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando la mano de Saga se aferró a su muñeca.

–Quédate. Duerme conmigo... por favor.

Resultaba extraño que Saga pidiera las cosas por favor, y mucho más que implorase algo. Kanon recordó cuando de niños sellaron la promesa de protegerse el uno al otro frente a las adversidades. La situación que se daba en aquel momento no era una artimaña de Saga para mantenerle a su lado. No estaba fingiendo en absoluto. No buscaba al Kanon amante, sino al Kanon hermano. Saga le necesitaba de verdad.

Se tumbó a su lado y le cogió la mano, como cuando eran pequeños, para transmitirle serenidad y hacerle saber que podía contar con él en momentos críticos como ese.

Como no tenía sueño, Kanon se dedicó a mirar al techo y no pudo hacer mucho más que entretenerse mirando las sombras que los últimos rayos de sol del crepúsculo proyectaban en la pared. Y pensar. Kanon rememoró la noche de la reunión con las Marinas de Poseidón, en la que Saga había confesado con amargura el tormento que había sufrido durante los trece años que estuvieron separados. Pensó en lo difícil que debía resultar para su gemelo hacer frente a la nueva existencia, a tener que convivir con aquellos a quienes había hecho la vida imposible en el pasado. Entendía que para Saga, hacer las paces con ellos de manera definitiva resultaba una ardua tarea, en la que intervenía la conciliación de los puntos de vista y actitudes de varias personas. Pero antes de nada, Saga debía firmar la paz consigo mismo: entre quien fue en el pasado y quien era en el presente. Finalmente le venció el sueño en el mar de sus cavilaciones.

 

Al cabo de unas horas, ya entrada la madrugada, Kanon se despertó sobresaltado. Se había dado la vuelta en sueños hasta quedar de cara a la ventana, al igual que Saga, que ahora le abrazaba por detrás. Al descubrir la causa de la interrupción de su descanso, Kanon trató de reptar sobre el colchón para separarse del otro. Notar la erección de su hermano rozando su trasero después de tanto tiempo le había provocado una sensación contradictoria que le llevó a recordar un episodio especial de su pubertad.

 

_–¿Qué diablos...? –Se quedó mirando el pene del otro con sorpresa–. Nunca te lo había visto así._

_–No lo sé, a veces me pasa._

_–¿Y qué haces cuando te pasa? –Se miró el suyo, que permanecía en estado flácido._

_–Nada. Se baja solo, al poco tiempo._

 

_Al día siguiente:_

_–¡Saga! –Al escuchar que su hermano llegaba a casa, Kanon salió corriendo a recibirle–. ¡Me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti!_

_–¿Qué? –El gemelo mayor estaba cansado después del entrenamiento y, como siempre que se daba la situación, le inquietaban los enigmas que planteaba Kanon._

_–“Eso.” –El gemelo menor rodó los ojos._

_–¿El qué?_

_–Pues... “eso.”_

_–No sé a qué te refieres. –Cogió a su hermano por los hombros para obligarle a hablar de una vez–. ¡¿Quieres ser más claro?!_

_Kanon se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y dejó su entrepierna a la vista de Saga, que, al inclinar la cabeza, inmediatamente comprendió la situación del otro._

_–No entiendo por qué nos pasa. ¿Se lo preguntamos a Shion?_

_–Hmm... mejor no. –Concluyó el mayor, que tenía sus reservas acerca de si sería acertado plantearle algo así al Patriarca.– Pero puedo ir a la biblioteca a buscar información._

_Episodios como aquel se sucedieron hasta que dejaron de darles importancia y asumieron que era un proceso normal en sus vidas. Al cabo de poco tiempo, en Casa de Géminis aparecieron algunos libros que explicaban procesos fisiológicos de los seres humanos._

 

Kanon estuvo a punto de levantarse y marcharse a su habitación, pero entonces volvió a recordar la promesa de protección fraternal que juraron mantener, y permaneció en la cama. Se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara a Saga, evitando así el rozamiento entre áreas del cuerpo cuya estimulación no era oportuno continuar favoreciendo. Encontró a su igual durmiendo plácidamente, y le pareció increíble que horas atrás esa misma persona hubiera presentado un estado de fragilidad lamentable. Decidió continuar descansando, pues todavía percibió oscuridad en el exterior, pero antes acarició la mejilla de su hermano, y depositó un beso en sus labios. No hubo arrepentimiento tras ese acto. Fue un beso de protección. «¿Realmente llegué a odiarte?», se preguntó. «Jamás podría odiarte.»

 


	10. Tiempos revueltos

**10\. Tiempos revueltos.**

Aquella noche se celebraba el cumpleaños de Shura de Capricornio, que había invitado a los Caballeros de Oro a cenar y tomar algo en la décima Casa. A la hora de la cita, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, que iban colocando los regalos sobre una cómoda y dejando las provisiones que aportaban sobre la mesa. Así, pronto consiguieron un banquete provisto de distintas variedades de vino, cerveza, entremeses y cosas para picar. Habían acordado no hacer una cena formal, sino en ofrecer un poco de esto y un tanto de aquello, y que cada cual consumiera a gusto y conveniencia. La noche transcurrió entre risas, chistes, recuerdos de infancia y conversaciones agradables. Desde que revivieron, había pasado el tiempo suficiente y se habían reunido las fuerzas necesarias para intercambiar disculpas y otorgar perdones. Había sido complicado, e incluso Atenea intervino en algunos casos, pero después de que las partes implicadas dieran el paso, se entablaron nuevas relaciones y se asentaron las antiguas.

Conforme avanzaba la madrugada, los presentes se fueron acomodando en el salón de la Casa de Shura, a la que habían subido algunos sofás desde Sagitario para que pudieran sentarse todos. Unos más que otros se fueron animando a causa del alcohol, que iba haciendo efecto en ellos. Comenzaron a aumentar el volumen de las carcajadas, y algunos se tiraron en los asientos como si estuvieran en su casa. Volaron corbatas, incluso zapatos y alguna camisa se desabotonó más de la cuenta. Se escucharon canciones mal entonadas y algún que otro roce se dio entre algunos de forma disimulada.

Saga merodeaba alrededor de la mesa buscando más vino. Le había gustado el italiano que había traído Deathmask. Había bebido demasiado, pero aquella noche no le importaba hacerlo hasta perder el conocimiento. Se sirvió dos copas y, tambaleándose con una en cada mano, buscó con la mirada perdida un lugar en el que sentarse. Se fijó como objetivo el sofá en el que parecía quedar una plaza libre, siempre que luchase por hacerse un lugar.

Se plantó delante de quienes ya estaban sentados: Kanon, Milo y Aldebarán, que se reían de algo que no alcanzó a averiguar.

–Toma. –Ofreció una de las copas a su hermano, que dejó de atender a los chistes de sus compañeros y alargó el brazo para cogerla.

Saga se dejó caer en el sofá, procurándose un espacio entre Kanon y Milo, de forma brusca. Ante la evidente falta de espacio, el guardián de Escorpio optó por largarse en busca de libertad de movimientos.

Si Shion y Dohko hubieran accedido a asistir a la fiesta, habrían contemplado un panorama denunciable: los Caballeros de Oro de la Orden de Atenea estaban completamente borrachos; algunos de ellos en un grado que rozaba la deshonra. Saga pensó que, de haberle visto en ese estado, Shion habría reconsiderado su intención de nombrarle Patriarca. En un momento dado, un caballero que no acertó a identificar tendió una botella a Aldebarán, pero ésta no llegó a sus manos, ya que el Caballero de Géminis se la arrebató en el trayecto. Bebió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Más vino, del que no acertó a confirmar la clase, pero sí parecía de mayor graduación que otros que había ingerido esa noche. Le daba todo igual, en ese momento no importaba nada. Estaba liberándose de demasiadas tensiones y, aunque tenía al lado a la persona que le causaba la mitad de ellas, quiso dejarse llevar por el momento. Tanto se deshinibió, que acabó ofreciendo la botella a Kanon, que, quizás por encontrarse en una situación emocional parecida, aceptó de buen grado. Mientras el gemelo menor bebía, Saga le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la sien, y luego otro en la mejilla, en la que acto seguido restregó la cabeza. Esa acción llamó la atención de Aldebarán, que sintió el impulso de mirar hacia donde estaban los gemelos, siendo testigo de lo que acontecía. Al principio entendió como normal que Saga abrazase a Kanon, y hasta que le besara en la sien: lo interpretó como un gesto cariñoso entre hermanos. Sin embargo, algo cambió en su semblante: sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían querer salirse de sus cavidades. Que Saga restregase la cara contra la mejilla de Kanon mientras sus dedos desabrochaban un par de botones de la camisa del hermano menor, empezaba a alejarse de lo normal.

Milo y Aioria se acercaron a Tauro, con intención de proponer al brasileño que les acompañara a contemplar cómo Camus congelaba alguna cosa al otro lado de la habitación. Abrieron los ojos con asombro cuando vieron, aún con sus miradas enturbiadas por el alcohol, que Saga introducía una mano por la camisa de Kanon, acariciando el abdomen de éste, y que Kanon agarraba la barbilla de su gemelo atrayéndolo hacia sí. Milo se alejó con actitud desvergonzada y al instante regresó con Deathmask. Aldebarán acertó a levantarse del sofá, acalorado. Aioros se acercó buscando a Aioria, acompañado de Shura, y se sumaron al grupo de testigos que no daban crédito a lo que contemplaban. Capricornio tapó los ojos a Sagitario y se maldijo por haberle invitado a una fiesta llena de alcohol y desfases. Aioros era menor de edad. Milo volvió a alejarse.

–En el sofá. –Susurró el guardián de Escorpio al oído de Afrodita.

Sin dilación, Piscis transmitió la información a quienes tenía cerca y poco después, los gemelos estaban rodeados por todos los Caballeros de Oro, que, pasados de copas y excitados por lo que estaban presenciando, aún sin ser del todo conscientes de quienes eran los protagonistas, empezaron a vitorearles. Para entonces, ajenos a los testigos, Kanon había pasado una pierna por encima de la cadera de Saga, que le acariciaba y agarraba el muslo con intenciones poco fraternales, y le besaba con locura. Para entonces, Kanon había desabrochado la camisa de Saga sin importarle haber arrancado algunos botones y empezaba a soltar el cinturón del mayor.

Ante el surrealismo de la escena, el anfitrión -y Caballero menos borracho- intervino: Shura de Capricornio. Reprendió a todos los demás, apartándoles de la escena y, agarrando del hombro a cada gemelo, generó espacio entre ellos.

Al verse separados, Saga y Kanon trataron de ubicarse, siendo algo complicado dado el estado en que se encontraban: desorientados, desestabilizados, ebrios, excitados, y con la lujuria a flor de piel.

Shura se encargó de ir alejando del sofá al resto de invitados, empezando por Aioros, e intentando por todos los medios disimular la situación, de aparentar que todos seguían la fiesta con normalidad y dando opción a que, al recuperar parte de su cordura, los gemelos pensasen que nadie había presenciado su embeleso pasional.

Una vez salieron de su éxtasis, Kanon y Saga tomaron consciencia de lo que habían hecho. Miraron alrededor para comprobar que los demás se mantenían ajenos a lo sucedido.

Deathmask y Milo miraron de reojo hacia el sofá, para ver si todavía seguían en lo suyo o habían vuelto a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Escorpio se acarició la barbilla con la mano, dejando entrever otra sonrisa pícara. Camus interceptó la expresión de ambos y les propinó un codazo para que disimulasen.

Los gemelos se acicalaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron. Al comprobar que le faltaban la mitad de los botones, Saga optó por echarse parte de la melena hacia delante, tratando de tapar el desastre a ojos de los demás. Kanon se peinó como pudo y también se abrochó la camisa. Entonces comprobaron que tenían un serio problema entre las piernas. Saga se abrochó el cinturón y se puso en pie, tapándose la entrepierna con la chaqueta. Avanzó hacia la mesa, disimulando todo lo posible. Agarró una copa cualquiera y se dirigió a la ventana. Necesitaba aire. Por su parte, Kanon permaneció un rato más en el sofá, tapando su bulto con un cojín.

Pasaron cinco minutos, durante los que las tensiones y la ineficacia del disimulo aumentaban. El alcohol y la discreción no eran buenos amigos.

–Ah... muchachos. –Expuso Shura–. Es muy tarde y estamos todos demasiado borrachos... –Trató de articular las palabras, vocalizando lo máximo posible–. Creo que es mejor finalizar la fiesta ahora. Gracias a todos por venir. –Se apoyó en Aioros, o en Aioria para no caerse. No acertó a identificar quién era. Para unos ojos enturbiados, de noche, todos los gatos son pardos.

Se escucharon algunas voces de agradecimiento dirigidas al anfitrión, y poco a poco los Caballeros de Oro fueron desalojando la Casa de Capricornio. A algunos les quedaba todavía un buen trecho para llegar a sus casas, de modo que Mu se ofreció para teleportar a Aldebarán y a Deathmask, los guardianes que habitaban más cerca de su casa. Los demás desaparecieron. Kanon se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la ventana y agarró a Saga de la muñeca mientras abría un portal dimensional que les llevó directos a la Casa de Géminis.

  
  


El portal apareció en el pasillo de la casa, y nada más salir, Kanon aprisionó a Saga contra la pared. Comenzó a besarle con desenfreno, mientras éste le agarraba de la cintura, bajando enseguida las manos para agarrarle el trasero. Restregándose contra la pared mientras se iban quitando piezas de ropa el uno al otro, los gemelos avanzaron hacia una de las puertas que estaban abiertas, y entraron en la habitación de la cama nueva. Kanon se tiró encima de Saga y empezó a bajarle los pantalones mientras le cubría de besos alrededor del ombligo. Al comprobar que su erección continuaba, se dejó llevar hasta el punto de hacerle una felación. Ambos, todavía borrachos como cubas, disfrutaron el acto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaban sexo oral entre ellos y, para qué engañarse, después de todo tenían ganas desde que habían resucitado. En ese momento no existían las dudas ni las discusiones que habían mantenido acerca de romper o mantener la relación que iniciaron en la adolescencia, de no volver a cometer los mismos errores o sobre llevar una vida normal siendo simplemente hermanos. A Kanon no le importaba nada más que el pene de Saga, y a Saga no le interesaba otra cosa más que el orgasmo que estaba a poco de alcanzar.

–¡Métemela ya! –Saga rogó que no se demorase más.

Así pues, Kanon cogió lo necesario del cajón de la mesita y preparó a Saga antes de penetrarlo y, en cuestión un minuto, se encontraron haciendo el amor de nuevo, después de más de una década.

–Cabrón, pensaba que era yo el que te tenía ganas. –Farfulló Saga–. Y resulta que este tiempo estabas igual de cachondo que yo.

–Cállate –masculló Kanon mientras embestía.

Kanon olvidó todo aquello de lo que renegaba, se liberó durante el acto, en cada beso, en cada lametón que dejaba sobre el torso de Saga, en cada caricia en su cuello y en cada impulso que le llevaba al interior de su gemelo. En ese momento, no se prohibió nada, ni cuestionó ninguna de sus acciones.

Al terminar, se quedaron uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro, mirando al techo, respirando de manera entrecortada, hinchando el pecho mientras recuperaban el aliento y la serenidad. Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Saga se incorporó de medio lado, apoyando su peso en un brazo, mientras hacía caminar sus dedos por encima de las costillas de Kanon, pasando por su abdomen camino a la pelvis. Le agarró el miembro y comenzó a masajearlo.

Kanon se retorció un poco, de modo que Saga intervino.

–Tshh... –Susurró al oído de su hermano, mientras le tapaba los labios con un dedo–. ¿Pensabas que sólo tú ibas a desfogar tu calentura? Te tengo ganas desde que recobramos la vida, Kanon. Relájate, que ahora es mi turno.

Saga se deslizó por el colchón hasta quedar entre las piernas de Kanon. Con cuidado, pero con ritmo in crescendo, comenzó a lamer el pene de éste, hasta ofrecerle el mejor sexo oral que hubiera disfrutado en los últimos trece años. Cuando el cambio en los gemidos de Kanon anunció que se aproximaba el momento del clímax, Saga predispuso lo necesario para preparar a su gemelo, tal como éste había hecho anteriormente con él.

–Gracias por facilitarme el trabajo, ansiaba poder bajar a Rodorio para comprar todo esto, pero veo que ya lo tenías aquí de antes. –Dijo de manera seductora, mientras se untaba un poco de lubricante en las manos e iniciaba la tarea de dilatar algo más el ano de Kanon.

–Ah... –Suspiraron al unísono en el momento en que Saga inició la penetración.

Recorrió con caricias la cintura y los muslos de Kanon, le agarró por las caderas, elevándolas lo suficiente para darle el mayor placer posible. Al inclinarse sobre él, sus largos cabellos se desparramaron sobre el cuerpo del otro, haciéndole cosquillas agradables que ayudaban a aumentar la intensidad del momento. De manera progresiva, fue incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta conseguir desbordarse en su interior, tal como lo había deseado en lo más profundo de las fantasías sexuales que había protagonizado con Kanon en los meses anteriores: Kanon apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, Kanon sentado en los escalones, Kanon agachándose a recoger una hoja de lechuga, Kanon saliendo de la ducha, Kanon pasando la pierna por encima de las suyas, Kanon besándolo en el sofá de Capricornio, Kanon agarrándole de la muñeca y abriendo un portal, Kanon chupándosela, Kanon tumbado a su merced. Y él a su disposición. Para Saga, sólo había Kanon.

–¡Auch, bestia! –Saga soltó un alarido cuando precisamente Kanon clavó las uñas en su espalda.

Hicieron el amor por segunda vez en esa noche. El ritmo que llevaron en esta ocasión no fue tan frenético como la primera, puesto que la excitación de Kanon había sido producto de un cúmulo de prohibiciones personales durante meses. Sin embargo, la calentura de Saga había sido progresiva, había sabido esperar el momento en que su hermano cediera en su propósito de acabar con todo lo que habían empezado a construir cuando eran apenas adolescentes. Saga supo gestionar su fogosidad durante los meses posteriores a la resurrección, y, aunque en alguna que otra ocasión se hubiera dejado llevar, atrapando a Kanon contra cualquier pared de la casa, prefirió esperar a que, de forma natural, llegase el momento. Lo que no previó fue que Kanon se abalanzase sobre él de la manera en que lo hizo. Sin embargo, le encantó que así fuera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, fue él quien, en el sofá de Capricornio, inició todas las maniobras que facilitaron el desbordamiento de los torrentes que llevaban cada uno en su interior.

  
  


Comenzaban a quedarse dormidos cuando de pronto, Kanon se incorporó bruscamente. Se levantó de la cama y, a pesar de sufrir un vaivén en sus sentidos debido a la todavía presente borrachera, salió de la habitación como pudo.

–¡Kanon! –Saga gritó, enfadado–. ¡No huyas ahora! –Se levantó también de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Apoyado en el marco por no poder sostenerse en pie con normalidad, añadió–. ¡Hemos hecho algo que ambos queríamos hacer! ¡Nos hemos dedicado a pretender ignorarlo, hasta el punto de creer que lo habíamos superado!

–Está todo mal. –Dijo Kanon, agarrando el pomo de la puerta de enfrente–. Todo mal. Nunca más, Saga.

Esa noche intercambiaron habitaciones. Kanon durmió en la que habían compartido desde siempre, y Saga se vio obligado a dormir en la cama nueva, no contra su voluntad, sino por circunstancias que hubiera preferido, no se dieran jamás.

  
  


La mañana siguiente se evitaron cuanto les fue posible: cada uno entrenó por separado y apenas se vieron de lejos. Sus miradas ni siquiera se cruzaron, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió ignorar al otro por completo. Cuando uno estaba concentrado en algo, el otro aprovechaba para mirar de reojo . 

En un momento dado, a media tarde después de tomar una ducha, Saga caminaba desnudo por el pasillo de la casa, en dirección a su dormitorio. Llevaba la toalla en la mano. Antes de abrir la puerta para entrar a vestirse, se topó con Kanon, que salía de la cocina y se encaminaba a su respectivo cuarto.

– Saga, por favor, deja de pasearte sin ropa por la casa.  –Pidió con resignación.

Kanon decidió cambiar de rumbo, postergando lo que iba a hacer en su habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta que separaba las estancias privadas del pasillo público del templo -que era utilizado por todos para transitar desde una Casa a otra-, con intención de salir a tomar el aire.

Saga no dijo nada y se dedicó a seguir a Kanon, notando que éste miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando.

– Deja de seguirme.

Kanon a celeró el paso y empezó a trotar. Saga hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Déjame en paz!  –El menor volteó por un instante, para apercibir a su hermano.

Pero Saga no dejó de ir tras él. Llegaron al pasillo público, y Kanon cruzó al extremo contrario, escudándose en la columnata que había al otro lado.

– ¡Vístete!  –G ritó.

– ¡En mi casa voy como me da la gana!  –Saga hizo lo propio desde detrás de una columna, salvando los metros que les separaban.

– ¡Saga, vas desnudo!  –Kanon se apoyó en el pilar que le ocultaba de la vista de su hermano–.  ¡Se te está viendo todo!

– ¡Ayer noche no parecía importarte!

– ¡Esto se te está yendo de las manos!

–Vamos Kanon, corta el rollo, ayer me follaste igual que yo a ti. Ambos lo buscamos. –Por fin se anudó la toalla a la cintura–. ¡Es la consecuencia de negarse lo que realmente se desea hacer! –Saga aceleraba el ritmo de su discurso progresivamente–. No me vengas ahora con que no tienes ganas de volver a lo que teníamos hace trece años. Antes bien que te gustaba estar siempre conmigo. –Al ver que su hermano no hacía caso y continuaba ignorándolo, alzó la voz hasta que ésta retumbó en la parte central del templo–.  ¡Kanon, por Atenea! ¡No podemos follar como lo hicimos y ahora hacer como si nada! ¡¿Estamos o no estamos?!

Kanon se asomó desde un lado de la columna, con intención de increpar a su hermano una vez más, pero algo hizo que ambos se girasen de repente hacia la entrada alta del templo. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con las caras de estupefacción de Shura y Aioros, que estaban atravesando el edificio.

Tan rápido como les fue posible, los gemelos trataron de desaparecer de la vista de los inoportunos transeúntes. Kanon desapareció entre las sombras y Saga se ocultó tras una columna, tapándose los genitales, que iniciaban una rebelión bajo la toalla. Shura maldijo la hora en que decidió ir a entrenar con Aioros y pasar por el Templo de Géminis. Rogó a los dioses que Sagitario no se traumatizase por volver a presenciar una escena de semejante calibre entre los gemelos. Intentaron mostrarse estoicos, como si no hubieran escuchado nada, y cuando pasaron a la altura de Saga, Shura tragó saliva, pero Airos no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la columna. Siguieron avanzando. Una parte de Saga deseaba que no hubieran oído nada, mientras la otra anhelaba vehementemente que hubieran escuchado cada palabra y que, por fin, el mundo entero supiera que se amaban y que, con suerte, pudieran hacerlo libremente, sin tener que esconderse.

 


	11. Comprensión

**11\. Comprensión.**

Los Caballeros de Géminis y Sagitario se encontraban conversando en la parte trasera del tercer templo, como solían hacer tiempo atrás, cuando eran amigos. En cierto modo continuaban siéndolo, pese a la notable diferencia de edad que los separaba en la actualidad. A Saga le había costado horrores disculparse con Aioros por todo lo acontecido trece años atrás. Pensó que Sagitario le odiaría, pero pronto se sorprendió al comprobar la madurez de aquel chaval de catorce años. De igual manera, le asombró constatar que Aioros ya no parecía ser el chico que vivía únicamente para y por el deber de defender al Santuario y a Atenea.  «Todos hemos cambiado», pensó.

Sagitario le había confesado que, en un principio, le había causado un trauma verse rodeado por sus compañeros y asimilar que estos eran mayores que él. Asímismo, le explicó que había contado con la ayuda de Atenea a la hora de tratar su caso. Aioria también había acudido a la terapia, pues a Leo no le había hecho gracia encontrarse con un hermano adolescente del que hacerse cargo. Después de algunas reuniones, ambos entendieron por fin la nueva situación y comenzaron a vivir adaptándose a las circunstancias.

–Todo es diferente ahora, pero ya no me siento tan extraño. –Comentó Aioros–. Atenea me dijo que me relajase, que tengo mucha vida por delante. Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea, porque el yo de antes estaba siempre alerta, entrenando y compitiendo, pero creo que con el tiempo lo conseguiré.

A pesar de lo responsable y maduro que era Sagitario, a Saga le resultaba extraño hablar de algo tan profundo con alguien a quien consideraba casi un niño. Sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que sincerarse con él cuando Aioros acudió aquella mañana en su busca. El Caballero de la novena Casa reveló que el día anterior había escuchado los gritos al atravesar la Casa de Géminis junto a Shura. Saga le explicó que, efectivamente y como sospechaba, mantenía una relación carnal con su gemelo. Al principio, Aioros pensó que la atracción y el amor habían surgido entre ellos después de resucitar, pero Saga le confesó que la cosa venía de lejos.

–Esto no viene de ahora –Desvió la mirada, inquieto–. Hace muchos años que nosotros...

–Entonces... ¿cuando competíamos para ser Patriarca... tú ya... con Kanon? –Aioros hizo una pausa, intentando disimular su sonrojo–. Como no sabía que él existía, –Se trabó al intentar explicarse–, no pensé que... tú... ya... pues eso.

Saga se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta. No supo qué decir; no le correspondía a él dar respuesta a las dudas sexuales de un chaval de catorce años. Por mucho que hubieran sido amigos en la infancia, en la actualidad, Saga le doblaba la edad. Sin embargo, Aioros parecía el único interesado en comprenderle abiertamente. Por un momento pensó que el muchacho se sentía tan desubicado en el Santuario actual, que acudía a él para resolver ese tipo de dudas en lugar de planteárselas a Leo.  «Aioria debería aclararle un par de cosas.» Para Aioros, debía resultar extraño acercarse a su hermano menor (ahora mayor) para exponerle este tipo de inquietudes. En teoría debía ser él quien educase a Aioria y no al revés.

–Es un poco raro, –Aioros continuó a pesar de no haber obtenido respuesta por parte de Saga–, pero supongo que si os queréis más que como hermanos, también está bien.

Saga sintió cómo un gran peso caía desde sus hombros al suelo. Su miedo a ser rechazado por todos se había aliviado al comprobar que, al menos desde el punto de vista de Aioros (quizás más inocente que el del resto de Caballeros), su situación era, en cierto modo, comprendida.

–Yo creo que hacéis buena pareja, quedáis bien de novios. –Añadió el adolescente.

Saga se sorprendió por dos cosas. En primer lugar, porque jamás hubiera creído que Aioros tuviese una mente tan abierta, y segundo, ante la denominación que éste había dado a su relación con Kanon. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, jamás se había planteado si eran novios o qué. Eran hermanos, siempre lo habían sido, antes y después de besarse, de tocarse y de hacer el amor, pero claro, desde fuera... ¿cómo se llamaría a eso? Sacudió la cabeza.

–Ahm... no lo sé. La cosa está rara desde que resucitamos. Kanon no quiere nada conmigo.

Aioros tenía presente el incidente que protagonizaron los gemelos en el sofá durante el cumpleaños de Shura. Los Caballeros de Oro habían hablado del tema entre ellos, por supuesto que lo habían hecho: el “asunto del sofá”, como se referían a ello, había sido la comidilla de las Doce Casas desde aquella misma noche. Algunos suponían que todo había sido fruto del alcohol, pero otros defendían a capa y espada que “ahí había algo más.” Aún así, todos los Caballeros de Oro prometieron no comentar nada al respecto, puesto que no podían determinar si aquello había sido producto de la embriaguez circunstancial o de algo que escapaba a su conocimiento. Ni Saga ni Kanon sabían que la mayoría de integrantes de la élite de la Orden de Atenea había sido testigo de su arrebato pasional aquella noche. Sin embargo Aioros, al haber presenciado también la pelea entre los gemelos en el pasillo central del Templo de Géminis, ató algunos cabos, decidiendo finalmente intervenir.

–Jo que no. –Aioros dejó al descubierto su espontaneidad–. Pero sí en el c... –Se interrumpió antes de revelar que conocía cierto secreto–. Se le nota a leguas, está tan loco por ti como tú por él.

–¿En el qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? –Saga no sabía adónde quería llegar Aioros con aquella conversación, de modo que se planteó qué diablos hacía hablando de su vida sentimental con un crío de catorce años–. Bah, no importa.

Aioros se puso en pie, con intención de marcharse.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Saga?

–Dime. –El Caballero de Géminis trató de mostrar comprensión, pero reconoció estar hartándose del interrogatorio de Aioros. Quería poner fin a la conversación y volver a estar tranquilo.

–Creo que me gustabas. –Confesó, jugando con sus manos a la espalda–. Pero ahora entiendo que hace años no me hicieras ni caso. –Sonrió–. Tenías a Kanon.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la Casa de Cáncer. Saga sonrió de medio lado. Era cierto que en la pubertad, al tener a Kanon y haber descubierto la sexualidad juntos, no mostró interés en otras personas.

–¡Ahora me gusta otro! –Gritó desde los escalones.

No era el Sagitario que Saga recordaba. El Aioros actual no parecía obcecado por cumplir la misión que la vida les había impuesto. Aquel chico estaba lleno de inquietudes, denotaba interés por experimentar y por fin, entendía que podía tener una vida más allá del deber. Definitivamente, había aprendido tanto del Aioros devoto de Atenea, como de aquel que se alejaba escaleras arriba.

  
  


Esa misma noche, mientras fregaba los platos después de cenar, Saga rememoró la conversación con Aioros y su pregunta de si, en la adolescencia, ya mantenía relaciones sexuales con Kanon. Dejó escapar una risa tonta, que no pasó desapercibida para su gemelo, que rondaba por la cocina limpiando la mesa en la que acababan de comer.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De nada. –Saga salió de la cocina, camino al salón.

–Vamos, dímelo... –Insistió Kanon, siguiéndole.

–De Aioros. –Saga no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermano lo sucedido–. Me ha preguntado esta tarde si, cuando nos preparábamos para optar al puesto de Patriarca, tú y yo ya manteníamos relaciones sexuales. –Dejó escapar otra risa.

Kanon se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Saga, y mucho más ante la inquietud de Sagitario.

–No puedo creer que Aioros se interese por esas cosas.

–Tiene catorce años. –Cogió un par de libros de la estantería y se sentó en el sofá–. Es normal, tiene las hormonas revolucionadas y Atenea le dijo que tiene mucha vida por delante. Ha tomado el consejo al pie de la letra. –Rió–. Además dijo que le gusta alguien.

–Me pregunto si a Aioros le... –Kanon pensó en voz alta.

–¿Si le gusta Shura? –Pareció leer la mente de su gemelo.

–Eso mismo. –Sonrió–. Me he fijado en cómo le trata.

–Hmm... –Saga pensó un instante–. Diría que es recíproco.

–Ah, qué locura, ahora Shura es mayor que Aioros. Uno tiene veinticuatro y el otro catorce. –Kanon pensó un momento–. Es verdad, Aioros tiene la misma edad que nosotros cuando... –Comenzó a acalorarse.

Kanon recordó que, cuando tenían catorce años, dieron el paso decisivo para perder la virginidad.  _Sólo habían escuchado rumores de cómo se hacía, pero no tenían idea de ponerlo en práctica, así que, después de un par de intentos frustrados, tras los que habían acabado riendo o consolándose, Saga decidió ir a la biblioteca de Rodorio a buscar información sobre el tema. Sin que le vieran los empleados, hurtó un par de libros ilustrados que parecían tratar temas sexuales, y volvió con ellos al Santuario. Se sonrojaron al comprobar la cantidad de posturas y teoría que había, pero las estudiaron con paciencia, para aplicarlas más tarde, obteniendo resultados cada vez más satisfactorios conforme iban practicando._ Kanon recordó con ternura aquella época de continuos descubrimientos e intercambios posturales. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se fijó en que Saga hojeaba un libro en el sofá. Se sentó junto a él, curioso por averiguar de qué se trataba.

–¡Ah! –Abrió la boca sorprendido–. ¡Esos libros!

–Por supuesto. –Rió Saga.

–¿Dónde estaban? No los vi cuando regresé del Santuario Submarino.

–Estaban en la estantería, justo ahí delante –Señaló el mueble que había al lado del televisor–. Detrás de los diccionarios.

–Ah... escondidos. –Kanon entrecerró los ojos, en actitud detectivesca.

–Mira, –Saga señaló una de las posturas del libro–, ¿te acuerdas de que revisamos todas las páginas tres veces buscando posturas entre dos hombres y no encontramos nada? –Rió.

–Nos lo inventamos todo. –La risa de Kanon se sumó a la de Saga.

–¿Te acuerdas de esta? –Rió–. Fue la primera que probamos, qué lío.

Kanon se acercó para observar mejor la imagen. Dejó vencer su peso contra el hombro de Saga y, unos instantes más tarde, ambos se encontraron pasando las páginas del libro con la misma complicidad de antaño, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Para ver mejor una parte del texto, Kanon sostuvo una esquina del tomo y lo acercó hacia sí, movimiento que Saga aprovechó inconscientemente para retirar el brazo, pasarlo por detrás de Kanon, y posar la mano en su cintura. Pasaron de página, se fijaron en una postura distinta y recordaron la vez que la practicaron:

–Esta te gustó, eh. –Kanon rascó la barbilla de Saga en actitud cariñosa.

–Mucho.

–Podemos volver... –Sugirió el hermano menor.

Los dos pares de ojos de los gemelos se abrieron de par en par cuando fueron conscientes de lo que había dicho Kanon. El mayor se excitó porque se moría de ganas de volver a hacer el amor con el otro, y el más joven porque se había dado cuenta, de una vez por todas, de que, hiciera lo que hiciera para mantener una relación estrictamente fraternal con Saga, no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, manteniendo la postura en el sofá, y barajando multitud de posibilidades, cada uno en su mente. Por fin, Kanon se decidió a hablar:

–Saga... perdóname. –Hizo una pausa, tratando de reunir fuerzas para decir lo que quería–. Siento haberme comportado así y haberte rechazado, antes y ahora –Se incorporó y se sentó sobre la pierna que acababa de flexionar, de modo que quedó mirando a su hermano, que hizo lo mismo hacia él–, siento haber intentado romper dos veces lo que teníamos. No tenía derecho a hacerlo cuando es evidente que es indestructible.

Kanon recordó cómo, trece años atrás, todo comenzó a desmoronarse por su culpa. Tras la confesión que Saga había hecho la noche de la reunión con las Marinas, Kanon sabía que su gemelo también había jugado un papel importante en los acontecimientos de aquella funesta semana. Sin embargo, había sido él quien sembró la duda hacia el amor que habían construido y hacia lo que podían haber llegado a tener. Se maldijo mil veces por haber echado a perder dos hermosos años de relación sentimental con Saga en tan solo unos días a causa de anteponer opiniones equivocadas por encima de sus propios sentimientos. Y se maldijo mil veces más por haber continuado haciéndolo hasta ese preciso instante.

–Saga, yo te odié. –Reconoció el Dragón Marino–. Te odié durante muchos años, y me odié a mí y también al mundo, por no entender que los hermanos pueden amarse. Creí todo lo que escuché por ahí las veces que salí del Santuario a escondidas, y también cuando estuve en el Santuario Submarino. Hice mía la idea equivocada que tienen muchas personas acerca de lo que es moralmente incorrecto. Pensé que si la gente siente asco hacia el incesto, yo también debía sentirlo.

–Perdóname tú también. –Saga posó las manos en las quijadas de Kanon, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen–. Perdóname por encerrarte en Cabo Sunion y separarte de mí. Kanon yo... yo no te quise escuchar, no quise comprender el por qué de tus dudas. Tampoco tenía derecho a fastidiarlo todo. No me lo perdonaré jamás. –Juntó la frente con la de su hermano. Comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada–. Si realmente te hubiera pasado algo...

Impulsado por la acumulación de sentimientos reprimidos, Kanon se abalanzó sobre Saga, besándolo, demandando el contacto del que durante tanto tiempo se había privado. Saga reclamó a Kanon todo lo que aquel le había negado a pesar de las evidencias. Correspondió el beso con ansia, y recibió el abrazo de su gemelo con todo el amor que tenía acumulado para darle. Retrocedieron más de una década en el tiempo, sintiendo que entre ellos nada y todo había cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos adolescentes que, sin entender por qué, se habían enamorado de la persona adecuada para ellos y equivocada a ojos del resto del mundo. Saga pasó una mano por detrás del cuello de Kanon mientras con la otra le agarró de la cintura. Le atrajo hacia sí mientras realizaba la maniobra para recostarse, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo del tresillo. Rectificó levemente la postura para permitir que Kanon se tumbase sobre él, encajando el cuerpo entre sus piernas. El gemelo menor dejó que su pelvis resposase sobre la de Saga, pero sostuvo el peso de su torso con los brazos, observándole desde arriba.

–Es como aquella vez –dijo con cierta timidez.

–Sí. –Asintió Saga con una sonrisa.

Rememoraron con emoción la primera vez que se tumbaron el uno sobre el otro en actitud más allá de lo fraternal. Por aquel entonces ya se habían besado varias veces y habían descubierto que, a veces, ocurrían “cosas extrañas” en su anatomía. En aquella ocasión, tal como en esta, el roce de sus cuerpos les provocó escalofríos. Ambos sintieron que volvía a ser casi como la primera vez que establecieron ese tipo de contacto.

Kanon disminuyó la fuerza que hacía con los brazos y se apoyó con los codos en el sofá. Se inclinó sobre su hermano lo suficiente para establecer un leve contacto entre sus torsos, sin oprimir el tórax de Saga. Éste alzó un poco la cabeza para recibir con impaciencia el beso que se avecinaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron y pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar. Saga asió a Kanon de ambos lados de la nuca para fortalecer la unión del beso. El mayor de los gemelos sintió que esta vez Kanon no escaparía, pero aún así se aseguró de tenerle bien agarrado por si su intuición le traicionaba.

Se acariciaron como entonces, con la curiosidad de volver a conocerse, pero esta vez reencontrándose en cuerpos que habían cambiado con los años. En esta ocasión ya no eran unos adolescentes ignorantes de temas sexuales, y tampoco había alcohol de por medio, como en la noche del cumpleaños de Shura. En ese momento, los besos y las caricias no contenían incertidumbre o recelo, sino una total confianza mutua. A pesar de que en realidad la situación no era nueva para ellos, sintieron que lo tenían todo por explorar, pero esta vez les acompañaba la certeza de saber que cada parte de sus cuerpos ya había sido recorrida por el otro en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado. Se confirmaron de nuevo el uno como la necesidad del otro.

En un momento dado, Kanon interrumpió el beso e intentó liberarse de la posesividad de Saga extendiendo los brazos, con intención de impulsarse hacia arriba. Saga insistió en mantener a su hermano pegado a él. Mientras Kanon se alzaba, Saga aflojó un poco el agarre que mantenía preso a su gemelo, pero no dejó de buscar sus labios. Al no encontrarlos, comenzó a besar su cuello. Kanon forcejeó hasta conseguir sentarse a horcajadas sobre Saga.

–Sagaaaa... déjame respirar un poco –dijo mientras posaba las manos sobre sus costillas.

–Ah... no voy a dejar que te largues ahora. –Saga advirtió mientras le apresaba las manos–. Ni se te ocurra –Añadió, restregando su pelvis contra la de Kanon.

Era evidente que la excitación había aumentado de manera progresiva en ambos, y que ahora su líbido se había disparado hasta el punto de tener que ser saciada. Saga temió volver a quedarse con las ganas a causa de una huida premeditada de Kanon, de modo que le agarró con fuerza por las caderas y elevó sus muslos hasta chocarlos contra su trasero. Incrementó el contacto entre sus miembros de forma exitosa.

–¿A dónde cojones piensas que voy a ir así? –Kanon se mostró ofendido ante la duda que se había generado en Saga respecto a su intención de marcharse.

Con un movimiento de sus caderas, el menor de los gemelos presionó el cuerpo hacia abajo, encajando todavía más en el de su hermano.

–Ah... así me gusta. –Añadió Saga, satisfecho con el rumbo que había tomado la situación.

Al comprobar que se había esfumado su miedo a volver a perderlo, Saga volvió a relajarse, y transmitió de nuevo la sensación de serenidad a Kanon.

–No voy a marcharme –Kanon comenzó a acariciar el torso de Saga–. Ni ahora ni nunca.

–Entonces... ¿esto es lo que queremos?

Saga se mostró serio. No podían seguir jugando al gato y al ratón. Habían sido ya varias las veces en que Kanon le había puesto la miel en los labios para después dejarle con las ganas. Saga había sido sincero desde el principio, dejándole claro a su hermano que él quería continuar la relación amorosa, y que, si por él fuera, la llevarían más allá de las paredes del Templo de Géminis. Era Kanon quien no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Aunque le doliese en el alma, Saga decidió que no dejaría pasar ni una más a su gemelo. Si Kanon no era capaz de aclararse y decidir qué tipo de relación quería que hubiese entre ellos, él no estaba dispuesto a favorecer por más tiempo las situaciones que venían dándose desde que resucitaran.

–Kanon... –Instó Saga con impaciencia.

–Esto es lo que queremos, pero... –Una leve sombra de duda volvió a instalarse en él–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Somos hermanos... lo tenemos todo en contra.

Kanon se dejó caer con suavidad sobre Saga, abrazándolo en la medida que le era posible, dado que su hermano continuaba recostado en el sofá.

–No lo sé. –Saga trató de confortar a Kanon mientras le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo y le acariciaba el cabello con la mano libre. Pensó en la comprensión de Aioros–. Vivir. Vamos a vivir como sea. Como sea pero juntos.

Permanecieron así unos pocos segundos, hasta que Kanon tomó consciencia de en qué estado se encontraban y añadió:

–Saga...

–Qué.

–Tenemos que hacer algo con “esto.” –Kanon hundió la cabeza en la clavícula de su gemelo.

–¿Con qué? –Saga se mostró extrañado.

–“Esto.” –Respondió Kanon al tiempo que restregaba su endurecido miembro contra el de Saga, que estaba exactamente igual.

La risa de Saga inundó el salón.

–Tienes razón. ¿En tu cama o en la mía?

–En la nuestra.

 


	12. Las cosas claras

 

> _ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un +50% de contenido sexual explícito._
> 
> _La trama de "Situaciones" puede entenderse perfectamente saltando este capítulo y pasando desde el anterior (11) al Epílogo (ya está publicado), pero en caso de hacerlo, se perderá una parte de historia que quizás resulte interesante leer para aquellos que estén disfrutando del fic._
> 
> _Léase u omítase este capítulo bajo responsabilidad de cada lector/a. Gracias por la comprensión :)._  

**12\. Las cosas claras.**  

–También podemos quedarnos aquí. –Sugirió Saga desde su posición yacente.

–Ni hablar, este tresillo es peor que el Inframundo.

Kanon se incorporó, separándose de Saga. Puso los pies en el suelo y, una vez en pie, alargó el brazo hacia su hermano. Saga agarró la mano de Kanon y éste hizo fuerza para ayudarle a levantarse.

Salieron del salón agarrados de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación que habían compartido desde niños.

–Espera –Kanon se soltó de la mano de Saga y se adentró en su dormitorio. Salió enseguida, llevando consigo una serie de artículos que utilizarían minutos después. Al entrar en la habitación de siempre, avanzó hacia la cama y se inclinó para dejarlos sobre ella. Saga aprovechó la oportunidad que le brindaba la postura que había adoptado Kanon para dar una palmada en sus nalgas. Inmediatamente después le agarró de la cintura para atraerlo hacia sí.

–Kanon –Le susurró al oído–. ¿Puedo ser yo quien dé?

Saga rememoró: el detonante que propició la relación carnal entre ellos fueron sus impulsos adolescentes y todo se desarrolló gracias a su iniciativa: el primer beso en los labios había venido de su parte, y el segundo también. Las primeras caricias románticas las había propiciado él, y la mayoría de roces y situaciones comprometidas que vinieron después también habían sido cosa suya, aunque Kanon pronto entendió por dónde iban los tiros y comenzó a manifestar iniciativa propia. Recordó también que, después de los intentos frustrados, la primera vez que practicaron sexo se moría de ganas por adoptar el rol activo, pero aquella vez había dejado ese papel a Kanon, para demostrarle que podía confiar plenamente en él. Por esa razón y en pos de la satisfacción de ambos, para sucesivas ocasiones optaron por el intercambio de roles, dándose entre ellos una plena compenetración.

Para Saga, esta era como una nueva primera vez. Tenía en cuenta la calentura que habían satisfecho la noche del cumpleaños de Shura, pero aquella ración doble de sexo que habían disfrutado podía atribuirse en mayor grado al alcohol y a la acumulación de ganas reprimidas, que al verdadero sentimiento de querer hacer el amor. Saga consideraba que Kanon le había puesto las cosas tan difíciles durante esos meses que en esta ocasión especial, merecía poder ejercer el rol activo. “Una primera vez para cada uno.”

–Vaaaale. –Kanon mostró una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Siempre le había hecho gracia que, de puertas hacia afuera de la Casa de Géminis, Saga tenía la fama de ser un hombre firme, que no se rebajaba ante ninguna persona, que no rogaba nada a nadie, que no pedía las cosas por favor. A nadie excepto a él. Kanon sabía que todos los seres humanos tienen una debilidad. Él era la de Saga. Igual que Saga era la suya.

Todavía apresado por su gemelo, Kanon se dio la vuelta como pudo para quedar de cara a Saga. Entonces rodeó su clavícula con los brazos y se acercó lo máximo posible, hasta que sus torsos chocaron. Se miraron a los ojos. No distinguieron miedo ni duda en los del otro. Saga sintió que los ojos de Kanon le devoraban de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Posó la mirada en los labios de su hermano. Saga asió todavía más la cintura de Kanon, y acto seguido se valió de una mano para aferrar su trasero con ímpetu, provocando que sus pelvis se juntasen hasta el punto de no quedar espacio entre ellas.

–Últimamente me agarras el trasero con muchas ganas, ¿no? –Kanon sonó mordaz.

–Siempre me ha gustado tu culo. –Saga respondió con lascivia– Pero diría que ahora me gusta más. –Sobó los glúteos de Kanon con gusto–. Tu trasero adulto está más rellenito que el adolescente. Me gusta mucho. –Le dio un pico en los labios y volvió a separar la cara–. Te ha sentado bien madurar.

–Jajajaja. –Kanon soltó una carcajada y dejó reposar la cabeza en la clavícula de su hermano mientras colocaba las manos sobre su torso–. A tí también te ha tratado bien el paso de los años. Ahora tienes más de esto. –Apretó los pectorales de Saga con las manos en forma de garra.

Acto seguido, Saga agarró a su hermano por los muslos y lo alzó hacia arriba. Kanon facilitó la maniobra pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga e impulsándose mientras enredaba las piernas en sus caderas. El gemelo mayor avanzó hasta la cama soportando el peso de ambos y se sentó, dejando que Kanon quedase a horcajadas sobre él hasta que se hubo acomodado. Mientras lo hacía, sus pelvis se frotaron, reactivando ipso facto las erecciones que se habían relajado levemente desde que salieran del salón.

Saga posó una mano en el cuello de Kanon y pasó cuatro dedos bajo su oreja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Con la otra, le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera, abriendo la prenda e internando la mano bajo sus bóxers para masajear su miembro. Kanon hizo lo propio con los pantalones de Saga, bajándoselos hasta la mitad de la cadera. Acto seguido, presionó con sus dos manos sobre el abdomen de Saga, haciendo que su peso venciese sobre él hasta que la espalda del mayor topó contra el colchón. Le contempló desde arriba, sentado todavía sobre su pelvis. Se inclinó sobre él, sin importarle que algunos mechones de su larga cabellera cedieran al peso y dificultasen la tarea de retirarle la camiseta. Desde su posición yacente y todavía con la mano en el interior de los calzoncillos de su gemelo, Saga contempló a Kanon que, por primera vez desde que resucitasen, se mostraba con auténticas ganas de entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Para cuando la pieza de ropa abandonó por completo el cuerpo de Saga, su torso ya había sido inundado de besos y caricias procedentes de la fiera que tenía encima. Saga había añorado durante más de una década la efusividad de su hermano en la cama. Por esa razón, la noche del cumpleaños de Shura tomó una especial importancia para él. Kanon se le echó encima de modo similar a cómo lo hacía ahora, pero en aquella ocasión, el alcohol y las dudas le inundaban. Ahora no había rastro de ellos; Kanon estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Los labios de Kanon se iban posando en distintos puntos del cuerpo de Saga mientras sus manos recorrían otros tantos. De vez en cuando su lengua dejaba escapar lametazos que le provocaban escalofríos. Saga descubría en su propia carne multitud de sensaciones nuevas, y al mismo tiempo recuperaba otras que ya conocía, y que creyó imposibles de volver a experimentar de no ser con su hermano. Por su parte, después de mucho tiempo, Kanon volvía a sentirse bien con la situación, y pensó en que quizás estuviese comprendiendo por fin que la persona a la que amaba y con la que verdaderamente quería estar, pese a todo, era Saga. Por eso se rindió por completo a la satisfacción de su gemelo, dándole todo lo que le había negado hasta entonces en esa nueva vida, prometiéndole en cada caricia que a partir de ese momento, las cosas serían distintas, porque volverían a ser como antes. También se dejó vencer ante la necesidad del cumplimiento del propio deseo, al que había retenido como prisionero todo ese tiempo. Saga le había pedido una segunda primera vez, y en esta ocasión, Kanon estaba convencido de que ambos darían todo de sí para satisfacerse mutuamente.

Saga había sido el primero en despertar sus instintos sexuales y en tomar la iniciativa de arriesgarse a establecer una relación incestuosa con su gemelo, pero Kanon, una vez sucumbió a sus encantos, fue quién imprimía la parte más fogosa y salvaje a sus encuentros, tanto cuando tomaba como cuando recibía. En aquel momento, recuperando a Kanon en todos los aspectos: como hermano y como amante, Saga no podía más que sentirse completo. En trece años, ni Kanon ni Saga habían encontrado pasión similar en ninguna de las personas con las que habían intentado suplir al otro.

Kanon era consciente de que la verdadera primera vez que practicaron sexo de manera auténtica, Saga había retenido su intención de hacerlo suyo a base de frenar sus impulsos. Saga le había cedido la licencia para tomar el rol activo, aún cuando ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia, y se había dejado penetrar por él en un acto de confianza extrema. Kanon había procurado ser cuidadoso hasta cierto punto, pero sabía que su hermano había aguantado estoicamente sus embestidas torpes e irregulares. Aquella vez fue especial por muchos motivos, pero no tan agradable como las sucesivas. Lo mismo ocurrió al invertir las tornas. La primera vez que sintió a Saga internarse en su interior, Kanon experimentó multitud de sensaciones, pero ya contaba con la experiencia de haber intimado con su hermano fuera de los límites morales y con la seguridad y confianza en el trato que le había dado Saga. Kanon ya sabía lo que era cubrir la piel de su gemelo con sus besos y lo que sentía cuando éste hacía lo mismo sobre la suya. Saga tuvo en cuenta lo que sintió cuando Kanon le penetró, así que en aquella ocasión, tuvo la oportunidad de establecer los márgenes necesarios para sacar el mayor partido posible a la relación sexual.

 

–Ah... –Saga dejó escapar un suspiro y se relamió los labios a causa del placer cuando Kanon mordió uno de sus pezones–. Hmmh...

Saga, que hasta entonces había recorrido con sus manos la espalda baja, cintura y caderas de Kanon, decidió que era momento de pasar a la acción: jaló sus pantalones y bóxers hacia abajo, acopiando fuerza suficiente para alzar un poco la pelvis (además del peso de quien se encontraba encima), hasta que topó con los muslos de su hermano haciendo de barrera en el camino. Dado que Kanon se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, resultaba imposible retirarse del todo las prendas.

–Ah... joder. –Saga masculló una maldición al encontrarse con tal dificultad–. Levántate y quítamelos tú. –Saga imploró una vez más a la única persona, aparte de Atenea o el Patriarca, a la que estaba dispuesto a rendir pleitesía.

–Hmpf... –Kanon tiró del otro pezón de Saga con los dientes antes de incorporarse para cumplir sus deseos.

A fin de extraerle la ropa por completo, el gemelo menor deshizo su posición y se puso en pie. Con un movimiento hábil de las manos, Kanon retiró las prendas de las piernas de Saga, y aprovechó para acariciarlas dulcemente con las yemas de los dedos durante el recorrido, disfrutando al ver cómo el otro se deshacía en éxtasis.

–Qué exagerado eres, Saga. –Dijo en tono burlón.

–Ah, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que echaba de menos esto.

Sabía que Kanon podía ser dulce si se lo proponía, aunque habitualmente no se comportaba de modo suave. En la adolescencia, Kanon le había tratado con verdadera delicadeza pocas veces, no porque no quisiera, sino porque acostumbraba a ser tosco y mostrarse irresoluto en la intimidad, y también a la hora del sexo. Sin embargo, en las ocasiones en que sí había sacado a flote su faceta más calmada, Kanon había dispensado atenciones apacibles hacia Saga. El momento que estaban viviendo en el presente era uno de esos episodios puntuales en que Kanon se comportaba como un príncipe azul.

 

–¡Hhh!... –Saga ahogó un grito en el momento en que notó los labios de su hermano posarse en el cuerpo de su pene.

Cerró los ojos, estiró los brazos a ambos lados por encima de su cabeza y se tapó la cara con uno de ellos. Motivado por la reacción de Saga, Kanon sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer el miembro con cuidado, de arriba abajo, salivando para poder recorrer la superficie con mayor facilidad. Agachado entre las piernas de Saga, el gemelo menor agarró la base del pene y apretó ligeramente, tratando de no provocar excesiva excitación, pero sí la suficiente. Acto seguido alcanzó la parte del glande y comenzó a succionar, a jugar con él dibujando círculos con su lengua, estimulando la zona hasta comprobar cómo Saga se deshacía de placer. Un minuto más tarde, paró en seco, se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Al ver que Kanon tardaba en volver a echársele encima, Saga se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en sus codos, mientras su gemelo le observaba de pie. «¿Qué hace ahí parado?», pensó. Bajó la vista hasta verse el pene erecto y húmedo, demandante de más atenciones, e inmediatamente miró a Kanon, que había colocado sus brazos en jarra, con las manos en las caderas «¿No pensará dejarme así?». Alzó una ceja y preguntó:

–¿Qué haces?

–Espero.

La actitud de su hermano comenzaba a exasperarle. ¿Por qué diablos interrumpía un momento tan placentero? «Ah, maldito Géminis», maldijo Saga, a sabiendas de que él compartía el mismo signo zodiacal, cambiante e imprevisible.

–Rogaste por dar –Kanon cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho–, y desde que llegamos a la cama sólo estás recibiendo. ¿Esto es lo que para ti significa “puedo ser yo quien dé?” –Añadió con reconchineo.

–¡Ah, maldito imbécil! –Saga se enderezó hasta sentarse en la cama y estiró los brazos para asir a Kanon de las caderas. –Ven aquí ahora mismo. –Lo atrajo hacia sí y, de un tirón, arrastró hacia abajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

–Veo que por fin pasamos a la acción. –dijo Kanon, complacido. Se apoyó en los hombros de Saga; levantó un pie y después el otro para sortear las prendas que se arrugaban en el suelo.

–¿Quieres acción? –Saga rodeó los muslos de Kanon con sus manos y comenzó a recorrerlos hasta topar con sus glúteos–. Aquí tienes acción. –Los apretó con fuerza y bajó la cabeza hasta posicionar su boca a la altura del pene de su hermano. Dejó escapar una ligera lametada en la punta, a la que siguió una caricia remolona con la nariz.

La impaciencia de Kanon iba en aumento. Quería experimentar de una vez lo que Saga estaba dispuesto a darle. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de éste y enterró una mano en sus cabellos. Los removió mientras el otro se empleaba a fondo unos centímetros por debajo de su abdomen. Le gustaban muchas cosas de Saga, y una de ellas era la manera que tenía de estimular su miembro. La noche del cumpleaños de Shura, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, Kanon había vuelto a sentir la boca de su gemelo en tan íntimo lugar, y pensó en lo estúpido que había sido por haber jugado al gato y al ratón desde que resucitaron. Saga había demostrado interés por hacer las paces con él desde que volvieron a la vida, pero para Kanon fue mucho más fácil ponerse a la defensiva y adoptar el papel de hermano herido y rencoroso. «Si me hubiera dejado de gilipolleces, habría tenido esto desde el primer día.»

 

–Ah... –Gimió de placer cuando Saga succionó profundo al tiempo que recorría con un dedo el límite de separación entre sus nalgas, hasta detenerse y juguetear haciendo círculos alrededor de su ano.

En medio del éxtasis, Kanon tuvo la sangre fría de pedirle a su hermano que se detuviese. Estaba a poco de alcanzar el clímax y eyacular, y no quería eso todavía.

–Saga... para, para.

El gemelo mayor alzó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado, de forma pícara, aún con el pene de Kanon en la boca. Intuyó lo que demandaba: desviar la acción a la retaguardia. Así pues, Saga subió las piernas a la cama y volvió a abrazar a Kanon alrededor de las caderas; lo atrajo hacia sí, pero esta vez haciéndole caer sobre él en la cama. Quedaron uno tumbado sobre el otro, con toda la superficie de sus cuerpos en contacto.

–¿Qué postura prefieres? –Saga se interesó por la preferencia de su hermano.

–Me da igual. Dame lo que quieras, pero dámelo todo.

Saga alargó un brazo hasta topar con el bote de lubricante, se untó los dedos y se escurrió como pudo bajo el cuerpo de Kanon, hasta que fue capaz de alzar una mano por debajo de los testículos de éste para poder alcanzar la zona a dilatar. Lo hizo suavemente y no le llevó demasiado tiempo, debido a la excitación y predisposición al acto que ambos presentaban. Mientras eso ocurría, Kanon se elevó un poco, apoyándose con un brazo en el colchón. Dejó espacio suficiente entre sus abdómenes para poder colar la mano libre y masajear de nuevo el pene de Saga.

Poco después, el mayor hizo acopio de fuerza para quitarse de encima al otro y conseguir que se quedase boca abajo sobre el colchón. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, para quedar a la espalda de Kanon, con el trasero de éste entre sus piernas. Le cogió por las caderas, alzándolas lo necesario para iniciar la penetración. Kanon extendió sus manos en forma de garra para aprisionar el cobertor de la cama mientras sentía a Saga internarse en él.

Saga tomó posición en el interior de su hermano, recolocando su miembro hasta que estuvieron cómodos. Acarició su espalda baja y sus glúteos con suavidad, siguiendo el contorno de sus formas redondeadas. Quiso demostrarle lo importante que era para él poder intimar de nuevo con la misma complicidad de antaño; lo completo que se sentía al practicar sexo de nuevo con él. Fue acometiendo con mesura, internándose cada vez más profundo para luego fingir que salía de él. Se inclinó sobre Kanon y besó sus escápulas, y dibujó con sus labios la línea de la columna vertebral que se adivinaba bajo su musculatura. Agarró el pene de Kanon para dedicarle la atención que precisaba. No se había olvidado de él. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse? Había prometido a Kanon darle todo lo que tenía para ofrecer: una acumulación de trece años de fantasías, pensamientos y situaciones imaginadas que le habría gustado vivir junto a él. No fueron necesarias las palabras para que Kanon interpretase cada gesto de Saga como lo que era: una declaración de amor. Entre ellos no había sólo un lazo singular entre hermanos, tampoco se trataba únicamente de sexo, sino de una unión que nadie más podía entender, que traspasaba todos los límites de la comprensión y la tolerancia, que iba más allá de cualquier sentimiento.

 

–Saga... date más brío...

Las palabras pugnaban por salir de la boca de Kanon. La excitación se había apoderado de él. Saga le estaba dando mucho, pero sabía que todavía podía darle más. Con un movimiento hacia atrás de sus caderas incitó a Saga a penetrar con mayor energía. Lo hizo, y se esmeró todavía más cuando notó que Kanon estaba cerca de llegar al clímax. Aún rendido al éxtasis, Kanon fue capaz de concentrarse y elevar su Cosmos. Dado que vivió oculto durante tantos años, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo en el Santuario, y mucho menos durante los encuentros sexuales con Saga. Eso habría expuesto su existencia ante el resto de habitantes del Santuario. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, un impulso incontrolable provocó que expandiese su energía al máximo.

–Saga, ¡por Atenea! Eleva tu Cosmos. ¡Ahora!

Sin saber por qué, Saga cumplió la orden de su hermano sin rechistar, pero más tarde agradecería el haberlo hecho. A partir de ese instante, sus embestidas tomaron un ritmo frenético, haciendo de la experiencia algo incalificable.

 

–Ah... hmmhh...

En la recta final y al alcanzar el orgasmo, los gemidos de ambos se escucharon por toda el área privada de la Casa de Géminis. Cada uno a su manera, habían experimentado multitud de sensaciones nuevas. Al elevar su Cosmos, Kanon había magnificado todo lo sucedido, hasta el punto de acabar derrumbándose sobre el colchón, completamente derrotado.

–Sga... st h sdo dmsido... –Kanon no se molestó en despegar la cara del colchón para hablar.

Saga, tumbado junto a él pero boca arriba, entendió a la perfección lo que su gemelo acababa de decir. Habían tenido el mejor sexo en trece años. Poco después, Kanon utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba.

–Tienes que probar esto, tienes que elevar tu Cosmos mientras te la meto. Ha sido espectacular. –Kanon soltó una risotada.

–Lo mismo digo. Tienes que elevar tu Cosmos mientras me la metes. –Saga se unió a la carcajada de Kanon.

 

Quedaron boca arriba durante unos minutos. Saga dejó resposar las manos sobre las costillas.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –Kanon giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermano–. Me gusta más hacer el amor contigo. –Vio cómo los ojos de Saga se agrandaban ante la confesión–. Durante el tiempo que estuve en el Santuario Submarino no viví todo el tiempo allí. Pasé algunos períodos en el pueblo de Cabo Sunion. Iba y venía. –Volteó el cuerpo y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Saga–. Allí intenté rehacer mi vida, y me hice pasar por marinero que se ausentaba del pueblo durante meses. Así pude disimular que estaba reuniendo y entrenando a las Marinas de Poseidón –Soltó una risa pícara–. Ya te dije que no soy de piedra y que las necesidades había que cubrirlas. Pero como te conté, no estuve con ninguno de los Generales, ellos eran unos críos por entonces, y tampoco fue con nadie del resto de las Marinas –Kanon hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Durante unos años mantuve relaciones ocasionales, pocas, la verdad, con un par de mujeres de Sunion. Con ellas era distinto. Nunca... –Kanon se tomó tiempo para expresar lo que quería decir– nunca llegué a enamorarme de ninguna de las dos.

Saga no sabía si quería escuchar todo lo que Kanon le contaba después de la magnífica experiencia sexual que habían compartido. Formaba parte del pasado, de la vida íntima que había vivido sin él. Tanto Saga como Kanon se habían confesado tiempo atrás que ninguno de los dos había hecho voto de castidad al separarse. Como medida de defensa para no sentirse decepcionado al confirmar que no había sido el único en la vida sexual de su hermano, Saga prefirió tomarse la confesión de Kanon como algo que su gemelo necesitaba exteriorizar. De igual manera, pensó en sincerarse él también, y dejar claro que habían vivido una situación parecida durante aquellos trece años.

–Kanon, yo... es mi turno. –Saga se armó del mismo valor que su hermano y decidió ser transparente con él–. Sabes que tiempo después de separarnos también mantuve relaciones esporádicas con otras personas. También fueron mujeres. Después de haber experimentado el sexo contigo, no se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de suplirte con otro hombre. Sacié mis necesidades con algunas sirvientas del Templo del Patriarca. Lo justo y necesario.

Kanon pensó en que él tampoco había querido estar con otro hombre después de haberlo hecho con Saga. Le pareció que su gemelo y él eran tan diferentes en unas cosas y tan similares en otras...

–Seguramente pensasen que yo era Shion. Ojalá no llegue a enterarse también de esto, porque no sé si le jodí aún más la vida dándole una fama que no se había buscado –Saga prosiguió–. Yo nunca llegué a saber quienes eran ellas. Las despedí cuando los Caballeros de Bronce llegaron a las Doce Casas. –Se giró de cuerpo entero, quedando frente a Kanon. Enfrentó a sus ojos, para enseguida bajar la mirada–. Vivía sumido en tal enajenación mental, que me daban igual. Fui mala persona. No les obligué a nada, pero tampoco las traté como merecían. No les dediqué ni un ápice de afecto, pero tampoco una pizca de desdén. Fueron meros recipientes para mi desfogue.

–Saga...

Kanon se aproximó a su hermano y le besó con ternura en los labios. Fue un beso con intención de perdonar todo lo que hubiera de ser disculpable. Saga correspondió al beso de igual manera, como si algo le hubiera revelado la verdadera naturaleza del acto.

 

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales Kanon se dedicó a jugar con un pezón de Saga y Saga aprovechó para recorrer todo el perfil del cuerpo de Kanon al que tenía alcance.

–Lo de los pechos es interesante, lo admito –Kanon acarició el tórax de Saga y dibujó surcos alrededor del pezón–. Pero puedes llamarme loco, porque prefiero tus pectorales. Y también prefiero tu polla.

Saga soltó una risotada al escuchar tamaña confesión en un momento como aquel. No esperaba oír algo así viniendo de su gemelo. El Kanon de la actualidad le parecía una curiosa mezcla entre aquel inocente púber que vivía oculto en el Santuario y el Kanon explosivo que se rebeló contra todo para acabar encerrado en Cabo Sunion. Saga recordaba con claridad al primero: era el muchacho del que se había enamorado quince años atrás. Por su parte, el Kanon rebelde y contestón de hoy día era al que amaba desde la resurrección. La personalidad actual de su hermano, con la dualidad de su signo zodiacal todavía más marcada, y la seguridad en sí mismo que desprendía, se le antojaba apasionante. «Al fin y al cabo le sentó bien salir del Santuario y entrenar Marinas», pensó.

–Yo también prefiero tu polla –Saga bajó las manos para agarrar el pene de Kanon. Comenzó a jugar con él–. ¿Qué me vas a dar, Kanon? Ahora me toca a mí elevar el Cosmos recibiendo.

–Prepárate, Saga.

 


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Meses después, un fresco día de otoño, Saga y Kanon habían bajado a Rodorio para hacer la compra de la semana. Recorrieron varios comercios del pueblo por separado y, al volver a reunirse, Saga se percató de que su jabón de ducha preferido se encontraba entre los productos que había conseguido Kanon. Él no lo había pedido, por lo que miró a su hermano, alzando una ceja mientras señalaba dentro de la cesta.

–¿Y esto?

–Bueno... este tiempo has estado usando los jabones que había comprado antes de lo de Hades. Este es el que úsabamos de niños y sé que te gusta. O te gustaba. –Kanon pensó que quizás en trece años habían cambiado algunos gustos.

–Sigue siendo mi favorito. Huele muy bien y... me trae buenos recuerdos. –Saga sonrió halagado–. ¿Es un regalo para tu hermano o un soborno a tu Patriarca? ¿Quieres conseguir algún favor especial de mi parte? –Rió al ver que Kanon fruncía el ceño fingiendo un enfado.

–Te equivocas –Kanon se acercó al oído del Saga y susurró–. No tengo necesidad de adular ni a uno ni a otro para conseguir lo que quiero de ti, señor hermano Patriarca.

Saga giró la cabeza hasta quedar mirando a su gemelo, tras lo que añadió:

–Tengo ganas de usarlo... o mejor dicho, de que lo uses conmigo.

 

Hacía unos meses que Saga había aceptado ocupar el máximo cargo de la Orden de Caballeros de Atenea. Desde el momento en que Saori se lo propuso en aquella reunión que mantuviera también con Kanon, le estuvo dando vueltas a la idea. Más tarde, Shion había insistido con lo mismo. _Saga había dicho por activa y por pasiva que él prefería someter a votación la elección de la figura del Patriarca. Incluso había propuesto a algún que otro compañero como candidado más válido que él. Sin embargo, a espaldas de Saga, y tras saber que la diosa había perdonado sus pecados, la mayor parte de habitantes en el Santuario parecía llegar a la misma conclusión: Saga de Géminis era la persona adecuada para ostentar el cargo._

_Cierto día se llevó a cabo una reunión entre Atenea, Shion y Saga en el Templo del Patriarca._

– _Nos honra y alegra profundamente que por fin aceptes el puesto, Saga. –La diosa sonrió con sinceridad. –Vivimos una época de serenidad, y también queremos estabilidad para el Santuario._

– _Gracias por favorecer mi descanso. –Shion había proclamado varias veces que se encontraba demasiado cansado para continuar su mandato._

– _Señora, señor –Saga miró a ambos interlocutores–. Será un honor para mí ser el nuevo Patriarca, pero debo insistir en que es necesario establecer un Consejo para delegar funciones y poder dirigir, asesorar y administrar de manera efectiva el Santuario._

_Saori y Shion juzgaron acertadas las palabras de Saga, y admitieron que su propuesta era la más adecuada para las circunstancias actuales de la Orden de Atenea. A partir de entonces, se pusieron manos a la obra para encontrar a los candidatos perfectos para formar parte del futuro Consejo de administración. Convocaron algunas reuniones entre Caballeros de Oro, de Plata y Bronce para encontrar a los más adecuados para los puestos._

 

 _–_ _¡Pero eres perfecto para el cargo! Tienes buenas ideas, eres un gran estratega, entrenaste a las Marinas y te hiciste cargo del ejército de Poseidón. ¡También conoces a los Espectros de Hades! ¿Quién mejor que tú para ocupar un puesto en el Consejo?_

– _¡No me calientes la cabeza Saga! –Kanon se tapó los oídos con las manos–. Bastante me insiste Poseidón para que vuelva a ser General. Dejemos el tema, ¿quieres?_

_Saga se plantó delante de Kanon y le agarró las manos, retirándoselas de las orejas. Las bajó para juntarlas a la altura de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los nudillos._

– _Por favor. Haré la cama todas las mañanas, la comida y la cena._

– _No acepto sobornos._

– _Kanon... hazlo por mí... necesito tu ayuda. No podré asumir tanta carga de trabajo yo solo._

 

_Así pues, cierto día se convocaron elecciones para repartir los puestos del Consejo. De aquel proceso resultarían un representante para los Caballeros de Bronce, dos para los de Plata, dos para los de Oro y un delegado de relaciones externas del Santuario. Algunos caballeros se presentaron por iniciativa propia, confiando en sus capacidades para aportar algo positivo a la nueva organización. Otros fueron convencidos de que eran perfectos para el puesto, mientras que otros renegaron y se ocultaron en sus casas._

_Llegó el día de la votación y todos los habitantes del Santuario acudieron a las urnas a depositar su voto. Atenea había ordenado colocarlas en el Coliseo, el lugar en que podía albergarse mayor número de personas. Desde un rincón, Kanon de Géminis observaba todo el proceso, sin entender todavía cómo pudo dejarse engatusar y caer en la artimaña de su hermano. «Nadie va a creerse mi candidatura, imbécil», pensó con sarcasmo, recordando cuando le dijo esas mismas palabras a Saga la noche anterior. Recapituló para sí la cantidad de planes que tenía para su futuro: obtener la licencia para conducir, emprender un negocio de rutas turísticas por el Mar Egeo, estudiar idiomas, comprarse una cámara fotográfica réflex... en ningún apartado de su mente quedaba hueco para insertar la tarea de representar al Santuario de Atenea frente a ejércitos ajenos. Sin embargo, allí estaba aguantando el tipo, esperando que aquel teatro terminase pronto._  


_Esa misma tarde, tras el escrutinio de papeletas, la diosa volvió a convocar a todos sus caballeros en el mismo lugar._

– _El proceso ha quedado de la siguiente manera: –Anunció Atenea–: Saga de Géminis queda designado como nuevo Patriarca del Santuario. A partir de ahora, Shion pasará a ser mi consejero personal junto con Dohko de Libra. A continuación nombraremos a los miembros del Consejo del Santuario, que apoyará al Patriarca en sus funciones de administración y dirección._

– _Como representante de los Caballeros de Bronce: Shiryuu de Dragón. –Llamó Shion._

– _Shaina de Ofiuco y Marin del Águila para los Caballeros de Plata y aprendices, acercáos, por favor. –Ordenó Atenea._

– _Dé un paso al frente el primer representante de los Caballeros de Oro: Aldebarán de Tauro –anunció Shion–. Seguido de Aioria de Leo._

– _Como delegado de relaciones externas del Santuario, para tratar asuntos con otros ejércitos: Kanon de Géminis._

 _Los seis quedaron frente al resto de compañeros de la Orden de Atenea y fueron aclamados por todos. En ese momento, Kanon sintió caer sobre él todo el peso de una responsabilidad que no había buscado. Saga pensó que le esperaría una buena reprimenda en casa pero, contra todo pronóstico, Kanon no se quejó más que para sus adentros. Jamás le echó en cara a Saga su nombramiento. Le apoyó en todo lo que pudo durante el mandato y realizó sus funciones como delegado de exteriores con fidelidad, honestidad y responsabilidad._  


Con las cestas llenas de todo lo que necesitaban, iniciaron el camino hacia el Santuario a ritmo pausado, disfrutando del día despejado, aunque frío, y del sol de inverno. Charlaron de mil y una cosas, rieron y compartieron una agradable vuelta a casa. A mitad de camino, una ráfaga de viento se llevó la bufanda de Kanon, topando contra Saga, que en ese momento venía tras él, algo rezagado. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se agachó a coger la prenda. Kanon se había parado, liberándose también de la compra, esperando que Saga le diera la bufanda para poder ponérsela. Sin embargo, lo que recibió de su hermano mayor fue un tierno acto. Saga pasó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kanon y la anudó con cuidado. Cuando terminó de ajustarla para que no volviese a salir volando, le dio un pico en los labios y se alejó para recoger sus bolsas.

–¡Saga! –Kanon se asombró–. Podrían vernos...

Mientras Kanon se agachaba a por su parte de la compra, Saga pasó a su lado e hizo una pausa en su caminar para añadir algo.

–Entonces que vayan acostumbrándose. –Reanudó la marcha–. Te amo. ¡Amo a mi hermano! –Gritó sin vergüenza.

Kanon se quedó quieto, siguiéndolo con la mirada, y acabó sonriendo ante la actitud de éste. Sin duda alguna, su intención de luchar hasta el final por su amor, iba muy en serio.

–Saga... ¡espera!

El gemelo mayor se detuvo y se giró hacia Kanon, que trotó para alcanzarle. Una vez lo hizo, se paró delante y le miró. Sostuvieron las miradas unos instantes, hasta que, en una fracción de segundo, Kanon acortó el espacio entre ambos e hizo lo mismo que Saga había hecho antes: robarle un beso. Saga le miró sorprendido, y acto seguido con ternura. No esperaba que Kanon derruyera tan pronto el muro de la moral social.

–Que se vayan acostumbrando.

 


End file.
